Family Matters!
by Luner Midnight
Summary: Rin had some family issues to deal with. With a drug addict for a brother and a father that spends all his time at work she is left to grow up and do things on her own. But what happens when she is delt a card that she never expected to exist? Rated M for addiction, murder and maybe lemons.
1. Family Issues!

**Family Issues!**

**Alright here is another story for everyone! I hope you like this story, I will say not that some ideas came from different stories that I read. I don't remember the names but the ideas are switched a bit. Not everything is the same. **

I sighed as I was getting dressed for my first day of school. I was excited to finally do something other then work and clean the house. I smiled at the outfit I chose for the first day. Blue jean shorts, a pink tank top with a white off the shoulder shirt with white flip flops.

I ran down stairs and then started on breakfast for my dad and my brother if he was even home this morning. As I work on the eggs I got the toast in the toaster and then heard both my dad and my brother. I set the table and then got apple juice out and poured some for all of us and then went back to the eggs. I plated the food and buttered the toast and handed it out.

"Morning." I said with my usual smile. Neither male said a word to me and that was normal. I gave them their food and then sat down. "Rin you start school today correct?" My dad asked me. I nodded. "Yep. Kagome is picking me up." I said to him. My dad nodded and continued to eat. "Rin do you need any new clothes or anything?" He asked me. I shook my head and then paused. "Well I think the only thing I need is a new pair of tennis shoes for gym class." I said to my dad.

I looked up to see him pulling his wallet out and handing me thirty dollars. "Keep the change." He said to me. I nodded and then put the money in my pocket so my brother wouldn't take it. Sad to have to do that in my own home but its what you have to do when your older brother is a drug addict and your dad is a workaholic. My family wasn't always this bad.

I remember a time when my dad came home with a smile on his face and would give us hugs and kisses. But that all ended when my second to oldest brother died. See when I was five my parents were separated for some reason that I still don't know. Well they still had shared custody of the three of us and so one day dad asked mom to take us a an extra day due to him having a meeting and so she agreed. My dad had told us that our mom had a drinking problem and after explaining that to me he told us that if she ever got violent to go to the nearest house with lights on and call the police and then our dad. He would come to us no matter what.

Well it so happened that the next night my mom started to drink. My brothers had been upstairs when she started. I noticed that the was doing something weird with the stove and it made me scared so I ran to them. "Rin, you know Mom doesn't like it when your run. You might get hurt." Koji said to me as I ran to him. "Rin what's the matter?" He asked me. I looked from him to the door to make sure my mom wasn't coming and then held his arm. "Mommy is drinking that stuff that Daddy says she's not suppose too." I said to him as I kept looking at the door. "She's doing something funny with the stove. I don't like it. I wanna go." I said as I started to cry.

Koji nodded and then he grabbed my older brother he was two years older then me. He put our backpacks on our back and then he quietly took us through the front door. We were walking and then we heard loud popping sounds. I didn't know what it was seeing how Koji was carrying me. I looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke on the ground not moving. "Koji, Sasuke isn't moving." I cried. Koji didn't stop he got to a door with the porch light on and knocked as loud as he could.

When someone answer the door he had a phone to his ear. He looked outside and then seen Sasuke on the ground. "Yes I think one of the gun shots hit one of the children." The man said pulling my brother and I into his house. After waiting for what seemed like forever a police officer came and took us away. "Now you two sit here. We called your father and he is on his way to come get you. Now can you tell me how old you are?" The man asked us. Koji was the one to answer all the question. "I'm fifteen and my sister is five." He said. The officer nodded and then we were brought something to drink.

Finally I heard my dad come into the station. "Daddy!" I yelled and ran into his arms. He picked me and kissed my head and then wrapped an arm around Koji and kissed the top of his head. "Daddy do we get to go see Sasuke?" I asked him. He just sighed and then he took us home. Dad explained to me that Sasuke got hurt and that he would never be coming home.

I remember attending the funeral and going to the court house and people asking me about things I seen the night that Sasuke was killed. I remember my mom saying things like she didn't remember or that I was lying to everyone. They took her away and after that I never saw her again. She has never called or sent me a letter. We tried to go about as if everything is normal, but it wasn't. Dad would work all the time and Koji would ignore me and that's when I noticed he started to do weird things like pop stuff into his mouth all the time.

As time went on I realized that my brother developed a drug problem and my dad a working problem. I was left alone. As I grew up I started to do the house chores and then I decided I wanted a job to make my own money. I just never told my dad about it because I didn't want to upset him. He gave me an allowance every week but I always saved that and when he gave me money to buy something he told me to keep the change. I would save it and put it in a jar.

I remember when I explained it to my dad about what I did my brother went looking for it so he could buy drugs but he never found it. I had a good hiding space that Sasuke showed me. It was one of the few things the could always remind me of my brother. "Koji, Rin, I have to run. Thank you for breakfast. I wont be home till late so don't wait up for me." He said and then left. I smiled to my dad and told him I loved him. He never said it back. In fact in the eleven years that Sasuke has been dead no one but me said 'I love you' anymore.

I got up and put the dishes in the sink. "Rin, I won't be home tonight." Koji said to me. I nodded and took his dishes. I put them in the dish washer and then grabbed my bag. "Koji." I said as I seen him walk out the door. He turned around to face me and waited for me to speak. "Give it back." I said to him. Koji sighed and then handed back the money he had taken out of my pocket. "So still gonna be out tonight?" I asked him. He just ignored me and then left. 

I sighed as I remember how he use to be all hugs and everything now he's nothing but an empty shell. "Love you Koji." I said as he made it to the last step. He turned to face me and then looked away from me. I sighed and then smiled as I seen Kagome pull up in the drive. I locked the house up and then headed for her car.

"Why is it every morning you have a smiled on your face?" She asked me. I just smile more and then we were off. "Hey are you driving me back home?" I asked her. Kagome took a moment to think and then frowned. "I can't. I have to got get my little brother." She said to me. I nodded and then tried to think of a plan. "I guess its the bus for me." I said and then watched as we drove down the road.

"Now explain to me why your dad wont buy you a car again?" She asked. I smiled and then looked at her. "Cause Koji decided to get a DUI at sixteen. Cops and my Dad were pissed when the tox screen came back to find eight different drugs in his system." I said to her as we pulled into the school parking lot. She sighed and then parked the car. I got out and smiled as I seen Sango walk over to us. "Aw the joys of the smiling Rin." She said as she hugged us both at the same time.

"Alright who is ready for our last year of high school drama?" She asked as we walked into the building. I rolled my eyes and then smiled. "Oh I have to catch up later you guys. I have to turn in my forms or else you can say bye to me." I said as I headed to the office. They waved bye to me and then I was out of sight and in the office. "Well good to see our number one role model student back here at Avalon High." I smiled as I seen my favorite teacher. "Hello Mrs. Kai." I said as I gave her a hug. She was one of the few teachers that knew about my life. In fact she was the wife of the man who called the police to get us help the night my mom tired to kill us. "Well Rin I can't wait to see you in class. I will just love when I see the looks on all the demons faces when they see you can answer more about demon history then you can human.

That's right my school is filled with all kids of students. Demon, human and even half demons or anything in between. The school was named Avalon because the founder father was into King Arthur and all that about peace and to make a better world. Mrs. Kai wanted me to know about this world of peace so she started to help me with getting a scholarship to go here. My dad wasn't about to pay for a private school such as this one. I have my brother to think for that one.

I walked up to the counter and waited in line. "Alright these are your schedules. Sorry but due to this being your first year here you don't get to pick your electives." The secretary told the two young men in front of me. Now our school isn't hard to navigate but seeing how you share all your classes in the morning you two should do just fine." She told them then she seen me and smiled. "Oh Rin give me a moment with these two and then I will be with you Sweetie." She said to me. I smiled and then nodded to her.

"Now do you have the papers that your parents were suppose to sign and send back?" She asked. They both nodded and then started to look through some folders. "Rin hand those to me." She said as she waited. I gave her my papers and she handed me my class list. "Rin how was the summer Dear?" She asked me. I smiled and then told her it was good. "I saw your show. You did a wonderful job." She said as she took the papers from the two new students. "Thanks I was hoping I didn't do to bad." I said to her and then I was turning away when she stopped me. "Seeing how you have the same classes as Mr. Takigawa be a dear and show him and his brother around. Boys this is Rin Shibuya." She said and then I smiled at both of them. Neither of them seemed to like smiling so I shrugged and told them to follow me.

We were about five feet out of the office before I spoke again. "May I see your classes?" I asked. They both handed me their list and I took in their names. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takigawa. I then noticed that Sesshomaru had and identical class list to mine. Inuyasha and I share only morning classes. "Well Inuyasha I can show you to all your morning classes but as for afternoon I will have to ask around and see if anyone else has those classes so you can find them. As for you Sesshomaru, you and I have all the same classes." I said as I took them to first period class.

There I saw Sango and Kagome talking to Hojo. Before I got closer to them I pointed to the door. "This is Demon history. Mrs. Kai is the teacher. I don't know if you two met her in the office or not." I said as I turned to look at them. This is the only class that you have on this level Sesshomaru. All your other classes are on the third or fourth floor. Inuyasha most of your classes are on this floor. In fact the other three classes your have are on the third floor. Your afternoon classes are on this floor." I said as we got closer to the door. I had been walking backwards until someone stopped me.

I looked behind me to see Kagome holding me. "Its not wise to let her walk backwards. The last time she did she knocked over all the book shelves in the library. I frowned and then smiled again. "So got any questions for me?" I asked them. Inuyasha was the first of the two to say anything to me. "Yeah what's on the second floor?" He asked me. I smiled. "That is where the cafeteria is. See level one looks like its above ground but actually it's built into it and then second floor is the cafeteria so that the students and faculty can eat in the court yard." I said and then smiled. Inuyasha nodded and then looked behind me. I turned to see the principal walking towards us.

He didn't seem happy at all. I always hated that look. Cause that look was usually for me. "Rin, your..." I nodded. I already knew what happened. Dad called to tell me that Koji wont be home for a couple days or weeks depending on how mad he was and that dad wouldn't be home as well. "Thank you, I said as I smiled at him. Mrs. Kai had joined us and frowned. She had tried to help Koji too but I guess he just didn't want it like I did. "I see Koji has given you a gift for the first day of school already." She said to me. I smiled and then nodded.

We walked into the classroom and took our seats. Then soon some more students came in. Then came the once group I could live with out. I called them the pack. Which make sense because they are wolves. I never really like them because they were rude and very mean to me. But I always ignored them and smiled no matter what. "Hey Rin, my dad texted me just now. Seems that he arrested your brother again." He said with a grin and his friends just laughed. I looked away and ignored him.

"Your Dad can't even afford to pay you to go to this school because he's too busy bailing your worthless brother out of jail all the time." He said and then laughed at what he said. I turned to face him and then looked at him. "Koga, I don't care what you say about me but don't talk about my brother." I said. I never raised my voice or nothing. "Koga if your father is giving you names of people he has arrested then that evasion of privacy. He's breaking the law by giving you a name." Mrs. Kai said as she walked up behind him. Koga shuddered and then looked panicked. "I wonder how good that will look on your family when the Big Bad Wolf gets a slap on the wrist." She continued on. Koga lost all his joy and didn't look at me for the remainder of class.

As class was ending Mrs. Kai took the last few minutes of class to talk to us. "Koga please come up to the front of the classroom." She said to him. Koga did just that and stood in front of her. "Koga, I expected this year to be different for you but it seems I was wrong. Now due to the treatment that you gave to another student I emailed the principal. He and I agree that you shall serve a lunch detention today and during that time you will write a one page apology to Rin." She said to him.

Koga was about to speak when Mrs. Kai cut in. "If you cannot finish the letter then you may spend how ever long it takes to do so after school today. Also if I hear of you or anyone else in your group verbally assault Rin again you will not get a slap on the wrist. That goes for everyone. Understood?" She asked the entire class. Everyone nodded and then the bell rang. Koga glared at me and I just ignored him. I smiled to Mrs. Kai and she smiled back.

Senior year is already a blast and its not even lunch time. Great what else could go wrong? Wait never mind I'd rather not know what else could happen. My luck it would be something to me and it would hurt. Off the second period!

**Chapter one and this is what I can give you. If you have a thought I would love to hear it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Pathetic!

**Pathetic! **

**Here is another chapter for all my dears. I am writing it because Easter is over at my house, I don't feel good, and I have to get it done before my job interview tomorrow. Thanks to those who have reviewed and all the awesome stuff for the first chapter. **

I walked into the office and before I could say anything I was wrapped in a hug. I hugged them back and smiled. "Well glad to see that after your first week of school you survived." Mr. Kai said as he walked me through the office to the tank. "Yep but I could have gone with out some drama from people, but that is life for those who wish to live it." I said as I went to the wall and started to take my shoes off.

Mr. Kai smiled at me and then he called the girls over. I grabbed my pouch and then went to the edge of the tank and put my whistle in my mouth and then started to practice with the girls. After a half hour of training I finally gave the girls a break and then looked up to see both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the stands. Sesshomaru was just sitting and Inuyasha looked to be cleaning. "Hey what's up with those two?" I asked him.

Mr. Kai looked up and then frowned. "Well the one sitting is watching his brother to make sure he cleans up the place. Apparently his little brother wanted to show is artwork in the watch level. So his father and the boss worked out that he had to clean with the supervision of his older brother." Mr. Kai said to me and then went back to stocking up the barrels. I shrugged and then took a drink of water. "Hey I want to work with them with me in the water, are you to busy to watch?" I asked him.

Mr. Kai looked up at me and shook his head. He then walked to me over to the tank and then watched me. I got the girls to line side by side with each other and then I carefully placed a foot on each of them and then we started to go forward. I had total trust in them. If it weren't for them I probably wouldn't be who I am today. They make me happy no matter what. I looked up to see a very unamused look on Sesshomaru's face.

"Can you believe that?" I asked them. They didn't seem to care and I just had them go in a circle. With each lap they made we would go a little faster. I was hoping to get them to go fast enough that I would be able to get them and me to do a flip together. But that was something we had to practice. Finally I ended their training and then petted them. I noticed Inuyasha has made his way over to the tank just watching. I smiled and then I started to cool them off.

I started to walk them around the tank and then after a minute I met up with Inuyasha. "You work here?" He asked me. I nodded. "I sure do." I said to him. "I hear you graced us with some art work." I said to him. Inuyasha looked down and then back up when he heard Mai speaking. "She doesn't like it when men look away from her." I told him. Inuyasha chuckled and then watched them. "Want to pet her?" I asked him.

Inuyasha rained an eyebrow and then shrugged. I took his hand and placed it on Mai's back. "Whoo...she doesn't feel like what I thought she would." He said to me. I smiled at Mai and then petted Ling. "This is Ling. She is Mai's sister." I said to him. "What happened to her back?" Inuyasha asked me. I looked a Ling and sighed when I seen the scar on her back. "It was caused by poachers. They killed all but these two." I answered him and then looked from Inuyasha to the girls.

Mai was soaking up the attention from Inuyasha and I grabbed his attention again. "Hey wanna do a trick with her?" I asked him. Inuyasha pulled away and then looked at me. "Its ok, nothing too hard, I promise." I said to him. He nodded and so I showed him what to do. "It's really easy. Just wave your hand and then go in a circle." I said to him. Inuyasha nodded and then did as I showed him. Both Mai and Ling followed his signals and then right at the perfect moment I clapped and they both splashed him.

Inuyasha didn't take long to get angry when he realized I was laughing along with Mr. Kai. "Want to give them a fish?" I asked him. He glared at me and I shrugged. I threw both girls a fish and then I went about with cooling them off. Finally I made it back to the stage where Mr. Kai was still laughing. "You are a mean young lady." He said to me. I smiled and then put the girls in the other tank for the night.

Finally work was over with and it was time to go home and do homework. I made it out of the gates and half way home when it started to rain. "I don't remember hearing about rain this week. Mmm...I'll live." I said as I continued to walk. I finally made it home and smelled something burning. I ran to the kitchen to see Koji asleep at the table and something burning in the oven. I quickly turned the sink on and opened the oven and threw the pan in the sink.

The loud bang is what woke Koji up. He looked over at me and seen the oven. He ignored me and then went upstairs and slammed his door shut. I sighed and then checked the messages as I cleaned up the kitchen. "Rin, wont be home tonight. Meeting tomorrow, so I am staying at the office." Then there was nothing. I sighed as I made my way upstairs to Koji's room.

I knocked on the door and a minute later he answered it. "What?" He asked. I could tell he was stoned by looking at his eyes and the fact that he was being rude. "I'm ordering a pizza. Do you want a certain kind?" I asked him. He looked at me and slammed his door again. I sighed and then grabbed my cell and called in the pizza. After ten minutes I went back to Koji's door. "Hey I'm going to go pick up the pizza. Be back in a little while." I yelled through the door.

I didn't expect a response and I happily made my way down the stairs. I grabbed my purse and made my way out the house. I was glad the rain led up and after a ten minute walk I made it the pizza place. I walked in to get greeted by Chi. She worked with her father as a pizza maker. She went to school with my brother. "Well I see you walked by yourself again." She said with anger. Chi and Koji use to date but when he started the drugs she broke it off. She wasn't going to let him drag her down. But she tried to be his friend. But he just shut her out like everyone else.

I smiled at her. "It's ok. I'm use to it." I said to her and then paid for my pizza. "Rin, I don't care. He is your big brother, he should be there for you." She said to me. I just smiled and waited for my pizza. The door opened and I look to see Inuyasha with an older man. "Rin." He said my name. I smiled at him and then waved. "What in the world happened to you?" He asked me. I looked down the see that I was covered in water and black soot. "Its a long story." I said and him. He frowned and then seen the man he was with grab three pizzas.

The man turned to look at us and smiled at me. "And who is this Inuyasha?" He asked him. Inuyasha pointed to me and told him I was Rin. "Aw...so this is the young lady that showed my boys around the school the first couple days. I would personally like to thank you. I am Inuyasha's father InuTaisho" He said and shook my hand. I smiled and shook his back. "Not at all. I always like to help." I said and then noticed Chi handling my pizza. "Well I hate to run but I believe my brother is starving and is waiting for this pizza. Have a good night." I said as I walked to the door.

Before I could open it a inch someone slammed it shut in front of me. I looked over to see a very angry looking Mr. Lee. I sighed and then looked to see it was pouring down rain. "Do you think it will last long?" I asked him. He sighed and then shoved me to a table. "If he was that hungry he would have walked you to get his supper." He said and then went back to making pizzas. Inuyasha looked at me and looked very confused. I just smiled and smiled more when I seen the rain had stopped.

I got up. "Well the rain's stop. See ya!" I yelled as I made a quick get away. I felt bad doing that but I had to get it home to Koji so he didn't have to eat cold pizza. Finally after another ten minute walk I made it home. "Koji! Pizzas here!" I said as I got plates and started to plate the food when I seen a note. I picked it up and read it. _Rin, not home._ I sighed as I put the extra plate away and then took my plate to my room and started on my homework for the weekend. "Friday is when no one is home. How can I forget." I said and then went into my own world.

After three hours of doing homework I was done. I took my plate downstairs and washed it and then grabbed a glass of milk and then drank it. After finishing it off I checked all the locks and then went to bed. About two in the morning I woke up from having a nightmare. I sighed and then calmed myself down and then went back to sleep. I wasn't about to have a nightmare keep me from living life.

I went through Saturday of no one being home. So I went shopping to buy food and other things that we needed around the house. As I was in the store I ran into Inuyasha once again, but this time he was with a woman. "Stalker!" I said to him with a smiled. Inuyasha looked at me and then smiled as well. "Glad to know you made it him." He said to me. I shrugged my shoulders and then introduced myself to who he was with. "Hi, I'm Rin." I said to her. She took my hand and shook it. "I'm Inuyasha's mother Izayoi." She said to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said and then excused myself to finish shopping.

I made it home with ten bags of groceries. I checked the mail and went through it. I set Koji's mail under his door and the bills and dad in his study. I didn't get any mail and so I just went and put everything away. Soon it was night and Dad didn't call so I grabbed an apple and went to my room for the night. I just didn't feel like eating anything tonight.

I made it thought Sunday all by myself and then the next time I woke up it was Monday. I got up and got dressed. I went downstairs and grabbed a banana and grabbed my bag and made my way outside waiting for Kagome. When I seen her pull up I locked the door and went to her car. I smiled at her. "Morning." I said as I buckled up. She smiled back and then pulled out of my drive and off to school. "Looks like it will storm." She said as we pulled up to the drive. I sighed as I looked at the clouds and knew she was right.

From the time that Sasuke died I hated loud sounds. They always took me back to the night that Sasuke was killed. We walked into the school and before we made it three feet in the building the thunder sounded. I whimpered and closed my eyes as I grabbed Kagome's arm. "Why did you have to be in dumb classes this year?" I asked as another crack went thought the sky. She and Sango sighed and then rubbed my back. "You will be just fine. Maybe Mrs. Kai will keep you in her class. She's done that before." Sango said to me. I nodded and then we made our way to first period.

I sat in my seat and ignored the windows. Mrs. Kai came in and then went to them and closed all the blinds. I shuddered when I heard the thunder sound louder. I looked over to see a grin on Koga's face. I knew then that I turned pale. "I'm doomed." I said to myself and then Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at me. He was in a row next to mine. I smiled weakly at him and then closed my eyes again.

Mrs. Kai started her class, so I tried my hardest to to keep from getting sick. We were close to the end of the hour when I heard a very loud sound. I started to panic and then looked over to see a smiling Koga. Sango touched my back and tried to calm me down. I looked at the front of the room to see a very angry looking Mrs. Kai. She was glaring at Koga. "Well class that's all for today." She said and then put her book down. Everyone else started to pack up their bags. I was doing so as well when Koga walked over.

I looked up to see him and he smiled a sinister smile at me. "Tell me, Rin what's the deal?" He asked me. I ignored him and then laid my head back down. Koga growled at me and then lifted my head off the desk. "I bet you seen your brother shoot someone dead." He said and then laughed. I tore away from his touch and glared at him. "Well looks like Rin isn't always all smiles." He said to me. He was about to say something else when another crack of thunder sounded. "WOW! So your brother is a killer." He said to everyone in the room.

Mrs. Kai started to make her way over but not before Koga spoke again. "I bet your Dad got him hooked on the drugs and gave him the gun to kill who ever it was that he killed." He said. I couldn't take it anymore and I slapped him across the face. Everyone went silent. "Koga, Rin." I looked over to see Mrs. Kai. She had a frown on her face. "Mrs. Kai, it's not my fault that Rin's brother is a killer." Koga said once again.

I made a fist and then collected my thoughts. "Koga don't talk about things you don't understand." I said to him. Koga looked at me and smiled. "Must be hard to know..." He tried to say but I cut him off first. "Just shut up!" I yelled and then ran out of the room. Mrs. Kai, Kagome and Sango tired to stop me but I wouldn't listen to them. I finally made it to the small area behind the gym bleachers.

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I started to cry into my arms and then I felt someone sit next to me. I sniffled and looked up to see Sesshomaru right next to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. Sesshomaru looked at me and then looked away. "Your tears were stinking up the school." He said to me. I couldn't help my laugh at what he said. "Why are you laughing?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Well usually someone would ask why they cry, not that they can smell it." I said to him. Sesshomaru just kept staring at me. "Sorry, I always try to see the good in things." I said to him and then went silent. "Why? I mean anyone would have broke a week ago with all the things Koga does to you." He said to me. I sighed and then looked at the floor.

I took a deep breath. "When I was five, I saw my mom kill my brother Sasuke. My oldest brother and Dad have shut me out of their lives and pretty much ignore me. My dad pays the bills, gives me an allowance, and all that but when it comes to us kids he isn't there. I remember Christmas plays he told me he had a meeting so he wouldn't be there. Koji my brother after three months that followed Sasuke's death he turned to drugs and shut me out completely. I says one word to me maybe every two weeks. An my mom well I haven't seen or heard of or from her in eleven years. My family is pathetic." I said to him.

Sesshomaru and I stayed quite for a moment longer and then I looked over at him. He seemed to be thinking about something. "What? Are you trying to figure out how to run away?" I asked him. Sesshomaru shook his head and then stayed silent. "How did you not turn out the way they all did?" He asked me. I took a moment to think about his question and then smiled. "Mr and Mrs. Kai. They were the ones that saved us from our mother and so they took me in when I need someone. And I had my friends there when I need them." I said to him.

Sesshomaru nodded and then he looked from me to the door. I sighed and nodded. He helped me up and we made our way out and into the hallway. It was second period now so we made our way to the class. I sighed as I looked through the door window and seen Koga sitting in his chair. "I can do this." I said and then entered the room. _I can do this, I can do this. I can't do this! _I thought as I took my seat. _Someone help me!_

**Well here is the chapter. I hope you like it! I know some of it like a repeat but I wanted Rin to have to tell her story at least to Sesshomaru. :) Hope you like and if you all have any ideas you can let me know. :) **


	3. Parole or Pain?

**Parole or Pain?**

**Well another chapter for you all. I had some time before my interview to start working on this. So hope you enjoy it. Thanks for those of you who read. Love you all! Also I am changing some writing ideas. So here they are. I hope no one got too confused in the last chapter. Sorry! Well hope you like it. **

_**Thoughts**_

"**Speaking" **

I made it to lunch with out Koga speaking to me and everyone else just ignored me. That was the way I enjoyed school. No one taking notice of me. I walked into the cafeteria with Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha had been hanging out with us as well. He had the exact same classes of Kagome so it seemed easy for him to find his way. "Well if it isn't the lovely ladies and Inuyasha." Another student said as we walked up to him. He carefully wrapped an arm around Sango and Kagome.

I took a deep breath and counted down. 5,4,3,2, and 1." Inuyasha looked at me and then back when he heard a loud smack. I turned to see Miroku holding his left cheek. I rolled my eyes and then started picking out the food I wanted to eat. I wasn't paying attention and I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked up to see Sesshomaru.

He didn't say anything and I just smiled and grabbed a bottle of apple juice. I waited for the others and then we made our way to a table. Inuyasha and Miroku were going on about having a weekend and going to the aquarium. I glared at Inuyasha because he knew this was going to be the last show of the warm weather. "I dislike you all!" I said pointing at my friends. They all laughed and we went about our lunch.

Finally it was last period. I was an hour and four minutes away from going to work. _Why must you take so long! _I thought as I was in my math class. I was taking notes when Mrs. Kai came in. She looked from the teacher to me and then back to the teacher. I sighed and then grabbed my things as she spoke to the teacher. I waited by the door and then she walked me out.

As we were making our way down the hall she started to speak to me. "Rin, there's something you should know." She began to say to me. I finally stopped walking. "Mrs. Kai what is it?" I asked her. I hadn't noticed we stopped in front of the principals office until I saw both my dad and Koji. I looked at my dad and he just stood there. Mrs. Kai gave me a hung and then walked off. "What?" I asked him.

Neither one of them spoke. "Dad?" I asked. Finally Koji spoke up. "Mom's asked for parole." He said to me. I tilted my head to the side and then waited for something to be said. "Rin the court needs to speak to you and your brother to see what you two have to say." My dad said as he took us to his car. "When is court?" I asked him as I got in the back seat of the car. My dad looked in the mirror and then sighed. "In an hour." He said to me. I froze. _I have to miss work because of a woman I don't know?! Great! Thank goodness Mrs. Kai knows and will tell Mr. Kai. _

After driving for an forty-five minutes we arrived to the courthouse. I haven't seen my mom in years. _Will I have to talk to her? _Finally we came to a stop and my dad held the door open for us. I walked in behind Koji after telling my dad thanks. He told us to take a seat and we did. I looked over and there she was sitting looking at us. _She looks different. But then again eleven almost twelve years is enough to change anyone. _"I call the daughter of the defendant." The lawyer said.

Dad stood to let me up out of the pew and then the lawyer smiled at me and and led me to the stand. I promise to tell the truth and then the lawyer spoke to me. "Rin, you know why your here correct?" He asked me. I nodded and then waited for him to go on. "Tell me, Rin what is your thought on your mother?" He asked me. I took a moment to think and then I gave the answer I thought I should. "To be honest I don't know. I don't know her and haven't spoke to her sense I was five." I said to him.

The lawyer didn't seem pleased with what I said and then allowed the other lawyer to speak to me. "Rin, your a good girl. Never do anything anything wrong. In fact the one time you were ever lead to the police station was because your brother had you in the car why he had been under the influence of drugs. Correct?" He asked me. I nodded to him and said yes. "But other then that your a well behaved young lady, good grades, second in your class. You even have a job." I paled and seen a shock look on my dads face. "yes." I said to him.

He finally stood in front of me. "Tell me Rin, how often do you think of your mother?" He asked me. I looked at my dad and frowned. "Everyday." I said. "Tell me Rin why is that?" He asked me. I looked down and the back up at him. "Because she ruined my home." I said as I tried not to cry. "How did she do that Sweetie?" He asked me. I didn't have to think about that answer at all. "She killed someone who was a big part of our family and when Sasuke died it was like happiness wasn't there anymore." I said to him.

The lawyer nodded at what I said and then he asked another question. "Rin would you say that the reason your brother turned from a good student to a addict was because your mother killed your brother?" He asked me. "Or the fact that your father is a workaholic?" He asked me. "I don't know. We all make choice in life." I answer him. He nodded. "Thank that is all." He said and then sat down. My mom's lawyer stood up and smiled at me. "Sorry Rin, but I would like to know what was your choice?" He asked me. I didn't expect that question.

I took a deep breath and then smiled. "My choice was to show the two people who matter most to me that I will always love them and that I have never and will never leave them. I will always be the one with a smiled on my face." I said to him. The lawyer nodded and looked at me for a moment. "Rin would you say your against or for your brother's addiction?" He asked me. "I'm against it. I do all I can to prevent him from getting any. Anything from hiding money, to buying chemicals for cleaning that can't be used in any kind of drugs." I said to him. I looked over to see Koji looking down.

The lawyer then stood right in front of me and looked me in the eye. "Tell me Rin, who do you blame for the way your family turned out?" He asked me. _Blame? Do I blame anyone? I know my mom killed Sasuke but blame? _"I don't blame anyone. We all have to face things in life and we have the choice to change what we will do. My mother could have chose not to drink. I could have chose not..." I paused and then thought back to that night. "Rin, not what?" He asked me. "Me." I said.

The lawyer paused and then raised an eyebrow. "Me what Rin?" He asked me. I looked up at him. "I blame myself. I chose to ask Koji to take us away from our mothers house. I blame myself for Sasuke's death." I said to him. He seemed surprised by what I said. Both my father and mother stood up and yelled. "No!" They both yelled together. I looked at both of them and the judge slammed his gavel. "Mr and Ms Shibuya, no more our burst form either of you." He said to them.

The Judge then slammed his gavel and then I popped out of bed and looked around my room. I looked over at my clock and saw that I had been asleep for an hour. "I just got back home. What a weird dream." I said and then made my way down stairs. "I wonder why I would think of something like that?" I asked myself. As I walked into the kitchen I seen Koji closing the pantry door.

Koji seen me and then turned away. I smiled anyway and then grabbed me a glass and then the apple juice. I made me a glass and then started to drink it. I went over to the answering machine. "Dad called, he wont be home tonight." He said and then started to do something. I was about to speak up when a knock at the door sounded.

I went to the front door and opened it. "Can I help you?" I asked the woman at the door. She lost her smile and then frowned when I spoke. "Umm...sorry. I have to wrong house." She said and then walked away. I raised an eyebrow and then shut the door. I went back to the kitchen to see what there was for food. I finally decided to eat a PBJ and then went to the living room and started to watch tv.

I found an old movie that I use to watch with Koji and decided to keep watching it. "Rin?" Koji said my name. I looked up to see him in the doorway of the kitchen. "Don't blame yourself." He said to me and then turned around. "Blame myself for what?" I asked him. Koji shrugged his shoulders and then just ignored me. _Could I have been sleep talking? _I ignored my thoughts and watched the movie.

After an hour my movie ended and so I turned the movie off an then went to my room. I grabbed my book bag and started on my homework. I was twenty minutes into it when I got a text from Kagome. _Check weather. _I ran down stairs and turned the tv on. I didn't wait. I started to dial Kagome and before I could finish I heard a horn honk. "Kagome's outside. She's fucking nuts!" Koji said as he was looking out the front door.

I didn't even put my shoes on. I quickly ran to her car and ignored Koji yelling at me. Kagome drove as fast as she could to the aquarium and dropped me off. I got out as quickly as I could and ran in. "Rin? What is wrong with you?" Mr. Kai asked as he saw me running to help him. He had Inuyasha there but they still needed help. We had to get the girls in the inside tanks to make sure they stayed safe. The storm that was about to hit was going to be the worst I have even seen. With all the volunteers there we were able to get all the animals to safety.

Mr. Kai wouldn't let any of us leave. When we were safe inside I now noticed that Sesshomaru and his father were also here. "Well I didn't know you worked here Rin." InuTaisho said to me as we all sat down to wait for the storm to pass. I smiled at him. "Yep I had started to volunteer but two years ago they hired me on." I said to him. He seemed impressed with me and then we just sat and waited.

I hadn't noticed until I felt it but my phone had been going off. I had twenty missed calls from Koji and five from my dad. I was about to call them back when I started to get a call from my dad. I sighed and then answered. "Hi Dad." I answered. "Rin what in the HELL?!" He yelled through the phone. I winced at his volume. Koji must have called him and told him I ran out in the storm. "Where are you?" He asked me. "I'm at the aquarium. Dad please stop yelling?" I asked quietly as I made my way to a secluded area in the room.

I heard my dad sigh and then he spoke up again. "Rin what are you doing there?" He asked me. I took a deep breath and then started to speak as I looked at the in door tank. "I...I...oh no!" I yell. I dropped my phone and then ran to the upper levels. I went to the supply closet and grabbed a mussel and then jumped into the tank. There I seen our aggressive dolphin Li trying to attack Ling. Mai was trying to keep him away from her but it would only be a matter of time.

Li seen me and then he came at me. I gave Mai and Ling cues and they both came up and blocked him on both sides. That gave me time to mussel him. This made him angrier but I didn't care. It gave me time to get the tank walls closed the only issue it that the lever that I had to use was going to be on Li's side. But I didn't care. I got them separated and I was working on getting out of the tank when I felt something hit my ankle.

"Aaah!" I screamed out as I felt a nauseating pain rip through me. Before I could go under Inuyasha and Mr. Kai grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the tank. "Rin..." There was a pause. "Sweetie come on answer. Where's the pain?" I heard him ask. I pointed to a very black and blue swollen ankle. I groaned in pain and then blacked out because of it.

The next time I woke up I was in a bright white room. I looked over to see Kagome holding my hand in her sleep. I smiled at her and then I looked over at the wall and seen Sango sleeping in another chair. I could always count on those two to be there for me. They were the only family I really had. They cared for me and listened to me when I need someone. Yes I love my dad and my brother but I also needed someone to listen to me. I looked over to see that I was hooked up to an iv and then I frowned. "Why?" I asked as I tried to sit up.

"Rin don't try to over do it." I looked up to see Sango walking over to me. I smiled at her and then she gave me a hug. "What happened?" I asked her. She frowned and then smiled. "You were being you and got hurt like always and have been in here for two days. You've been out of it for almost three. The storm lasted longer then expected so they had to wait to get you from the aquarium and then they had to keep you under because of the pain and the surgery you went though." She answered me.

I sighed as I realized how much damage I have caused everyone. "Mr. Kai was so worried and Mrs. Kai was ready to kill him." She said with a smile on her face. "My dad?" I asked her. Sango frowned and then pointed towards the door. "I heard something about suing the aquarium for endangerment." She said to me. I sighed and then woke Kagome up. She smiled and hugged me and then told me how reckless I could be. She also said that my dad was talking about suing her, but because she was my friend he changed his mind. I sighed and then asked them to tell my dad I was awake.

They did as asked and then he and Koji came in. "Rin, what were you thinking?" _Yep that's right Dad doesn't ask "How are you?" or anything like that. What was I expecting a worried sick father? Yeah right. _"Dad not now." I said and then before he could say anything else a nurse came in and started to talk to me. "Well looks like you are doing much better." She said to me. I smiled at her and then watched as she left. "Rin, you are..." I had enough. "Dad sense when do you decided what's best for me?" I asked him.

My dad was shocked and I felt kind of bad about being a brat but I had, had enough and this was no one's fault then my own. "Dad, I'm glad you care but that job is always an occupational hazard. But its a job I love." I said to him. My dad nodded and then sat down. "How long have you had this job?" He asked me. I smiled up at him. "Almost eight years." I said to him. His eyes grew wide and then I think it clicked just how much of my life he has missed. "Rin why didn't you ever say anything to me?" He asked. Koji just kept quite while we talked. "It wouldn't have mattered. Dad do you even know the name of my school?" I asked him.

My dad didn't answer because in truth my dad didn't know anything that didn't involve his job. Too be honest I don't think my dad can even tell you mine or Koji's birthday. I don't even think Koji knows the answer to either one of us. "Hello Rin, sorry to bother you but I need you to fill out these forms." A bill collector came in. I smiled at her and then took the forms. From the time I was eight I learned to fill these out. I learned what our insurance was and the id numbers for all of us. My dad doesn't even know his. I am always writing it down or filling it out for him.

I finished the forms and handed them back to the lady. She smiled and then left. I pushed my call button and a nurse came in. "What can I get you Sweetie?" She asked me. "Can I have something to eat?" I asked her. She nodded and then handed me a slip of paper. I looked thought the meal choices and before I could fill the paper out in came Inuyasha and Miroku. They carried my treasure. "Never mind looks like the calvary is feeding me today. She turned around and smiled and then faced me again. "Good friends you have. None of them wanted to leave you alone." She said and then left.

The guys came in and handed me a bag and I gladly took it and started to pull it apart. I paused and then looked at them all. "Oh Dad, Koji this is Inuyasha and Miroku. Guys this is my dad and my brother Koji." I said and then stuffed my face with food. They nodded to each other. After finishing my meal the nurses told everyone it was time to let me rest. I said bye to them and then started to play with my phone. Kagome and Sango were nice enough to bring me things that I needed. "I think I am gonna rest up a bit." I said and then I was out.

**YAY! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I didn't get it done before my interview. But its done now and just before Bones too! YAY! Enjoy and thanks for reading!** **Also to try and make you all happy I am trying to make every chapter at least 2500 words or more! So far every chapter has been over 3000! :)**


	4. Hell?

**Hell?**

**Another chapter for all my dears! I am hoping you all like this story! I am thinking about making it a story with our at least I hope its our favorite couples. Sesshomaru and Rin with another couple not naming names if you guessed that there letters started with and I and a K then you might be right but those are your thoughts not mine. Nope not sayin anything about them. :) Well enjoy!**

After two days of being in the hospital and doing nothing but homework thanks to my friends, I was ready to be home. Surprised that both my Dad and Koji were the ones to take me home. We had a bet on who would do it. None of us won because no one placed one on these two. Hell I was even amazed. I was expecting Mrs. Kai having to do it. She is usually the one who brings me to the hospital to begin with.

After a thirty minute drive I made it home. I made my way to the couch and sat down. I carefully put my foot on top of a pillow and then rested. Koji brought me a bottle of water and I thanked him. _Its been a while sense these two have been around me this long. I mean I have seen them more in the past three days then any other given day. It feels like Christmas to me._ "Rin do you need anything?" My dad asked me. I smiled and shook my head. He nodded and then went to the kitchen.

I turned to see Koji still sitting on the coffee table. I looked around to see how dirty the house had gotten. "Man, I am gonna lose my mine when my ankle heals." I said more to myself then Koji. He looked at me and then he spoke. "What do you mean?" He asked me. I raised and eyebrow and then smiled. "Well I can't clean or do any chore for that matter until my ankle heals. Its going to be a disaster." I said to him. Koji frowned at my answer and then looked around. "What all do you do?" He asked me.

It was weird Koji hasn't spoken to me this much sense I was five. "Well lets see I clean all the rooms, that means I dust, scrub, vacuum and air them out. I cook all the meals, I wash all the clothes and dishes and I make all the beds and I fill out all the bills, I get the mail, I buy the groceries, I..." Koji held a finger to my mouth. I looked at him and then waited to see what he was going to do or say. I actually expected him to leave. "You really do all that stuff?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded.

Koji huffed and stood up. "Would you stop that already?!" He yelled and that caused my dad to run in to see what I was doing. He seemed confused about what was going on. "Koji what are you yelling for?" My dad asked him. Koji pointed to me and then looked at my dad. "We have don't nothing but treat her like shit and all she can do is smile and take care of us! Fuck Dad! Fuck, Rin's just a baby and she has to act like the parent!" He yelled louder. I was so confused as to what was going on. But before my Dad or I could speak Koji was out the door running away from the problems again. Before he got too far I quickly yelled to him. "LOVE YOU!" I then grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. I noticed a strange look on my dad's face but I ignored it.

After I got tired of tv I carefully made my way to my room and got ready for bed. The doctor told me that the break would heal in six weeks. I wasn't even though a week yet and I was ready to kill someone. My dad came in to my room. "Just checking on you." He said to me. I smiled. "I'm alright. Kagome is coming over early to help me get some homework done." My dad nodded seeing how it was going to be Saturday. "Night Rin." My dad said to me. I was a little surprised I wont lie this is the most we have talked in a long time. "Night Dad. Love you." I said and he turned the light off and closed the door.

Liked planned Kagome came over early. But she also told me that around lunch time the other three were coming over and bring lunch for us. I was happy to hear that. Kagome helped me get up and she put a trash bag over my cast and then helped me into the bath tub. I didn't feel weird at all but I remember when I helped Kagome out she she broke her arm. At least I can wash myself poor Kagome couldn't even wash her hair. She didn't leave me due to still have strong drugs in my system. I was not to be trusted alone.

After ten minutes of washing and relaxing I got out with help of Kagome. It was a little tricky. "Next time we drain the tub and call one of the guys over." I said and made her laugh. I was glad to see a smile on her face. Everyone around me seemed depressed. Then we got me dressed and then made our way downstairs. Kagome grabbed my bag and helped me down the stairs. "I don't like crutches." I said to her and then finally seen the couch. "Yes!" I said and then made it over and plopped down.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and smiled at me. She went to the kitchen and grabbed me an apple and then we got to work on homework. I was lucky that most of it was done. Mrs. Kai brought most of it to me while I was at the hospital. I was very thankful. Kagome was explaining something to me when the doorbell rang. Kagome was about to get up when Koji came down and got to it first. I looked over at Kagome and then smiled when I noticed it was Sango and then guys. Koji didn't seemed pleased but let them in anyway.

Sango was the first to make it to us. "We figured we should save you from the horrors of homework." She said handing me a to go box of food. "Thanks but I am ok with it." I said as my friends sat down. Inuyasha gave Kagome her food and then took his own seat. "Rin how are you going to work with a broken ankle?" Inuyasha asked me. Koji seemed interested in his question and my answer. I smiled at him. "Trust me no worries there. As long as my arms work I will be able to do the show. An besides its not like I nailed that one move yet. Mai and Ling have seen me worse." I said to him.

Koji didn't like the answer and for some reason I was getting annoyed at both him and my dad. _Why all of a sudden do they want to be involved with my life? _Sango changed the subject from work to school and was telling me that Inuyasha got in fight with Koga. "Wait he asked Kagome out when she said no he kept pushing?" I asked her. Sango nodded and was about to go on when Koji came in. "Going out." He said and then went to the front door. "Ok. Bye, love you!" I said as he left through the front door.

I kept smiling and then waited for someone to finish the story. "So what happened next?" I asked. Inuyasha laughed. "I kicked his ass, that's what happened." He said and then went back to eating his lunch. I laughed as well and then we were done with lunch. Sango and they guys left and promised to see me Monday when I returned to school. I told them bye and then Kagome and I went back to homework. After a full day of work I finally finished every assignment and said bye to Kagome.

After she left I just started to watch tv. I was so focused on a movie I jumped when the front door opened. It was Koji coming home. He seen me on the couch and then looked at the tv. "You hungry?" He asked me. I looked at the time and noticed it was almost eight. "Yeah." I said as he went to the kitchen. "What do you want?" He asked me. I thought a moment and then turned the tv off. "Do we have frozen pizza in the deep freeze?" I asked him. Koji went to the back door and disappeared. After a few seconds he returned with two frozen pizzas.

I smiled when I seen the food in question. "Cheese right?" He asked me. I was shocked. _Wait he remembers my favorite pizza? Where is Koji? Did aliens get him? No it's still Koji he wont look me in the eyes, which means he's stoned out of his mind. _"Yep." I said. I was trying to get up when Koji saw me. "What are you doing? If you need something tell me." He said. I smiled at him. "I just want something to drink." I answered him. Koji went to the sink and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. "Doctor said you need lots of water." He said to me.

I wasn't sure what emotion I was going through. But I still wanted to know what the aliens did to my family. _Maybe they are the brain sucking kind. The ones that attach to the head and then have little root things seep into the skin and bone till they find the brain. Yep that's what happened to them. _I thought as my brother went back to the kitchen and put to pizzas in the oven once it was preheated. "So how did your homework go?" He asked me. I smiled and the pointed to my book bag. "All done thanks to Kagome." I said to him. He nodded and then came in and sat in a chair that was in the living room.

We didn't say anything after that. When the timer went off Koji got up and pulled the pizzas out of the oven and then cut them up. After he cut them he plated them and and then returned to the living room with food and sat down with me and we ate supper together. _When was the last time we ate supper together? I make it but we never sit down and eat together. _"So you job..." He started. I looked up from my plate and waited for him to go on. "What do you do?" He asked me.

This was not a question I expected him to ask. I smiled none the less and then gathered my thoughts. "Well during the warm weather I do dolphin shows. I do tricks with them and give lessons on things that dolphins do and things they like to eat and all that." I said as I took a bite of my pizza. Koji took a moment and then spoke up again. "An the cold season?" He asked me and I smiled. "During the cold season we do more therapy work. We work in the indoor tanks and we help those who have physical, mental and even addition problems. In fact the aquarium has a seventy-five percent impact on people who have addition problems and a ninety percent on those who have physical or mental troubles." I said to him.

Koji laughed at me and then looked me in the eyes. "How do they help people with addiction problems?" He asked me. I didn't like they way he started to get rude and so I played his game. "Sorry I can't disclose that information." I said to him and then finished my supper. "Thanks for supper. I feel tired and ready for bed. Night and love you." I said as I hobbled my way up the stairs and to my room. I was not about to let Koji make fun of my line of work. After getting dressed and laying down I noticed my phone which survived a fall to a floor was lite up.

"Who would be texting me?" I asked myself out loud. I noticed it was a number I didn't know and read the message. _'Heard you made it home. My Father wanted to see how you were doing. See you Monday in class. - Sesshomaru ' _I reread the text and was wondering when he got my number and so I just saved his number and then texted him back. _'Yes I did. Thanks. You can tell your dad I am doing wonderful and it helped that Inuyasha came over and saved my sanity from homework. By the way how did you get my number? - Rin.' _I looked at the light switch and then at my crouch. I carefully stood on my good leg and then used my crutch to turn the light off. "Yes!" I said as I got it on the first try. I then laid back down and waited for Sesshomaru to text me back.

After a minute my phone lite up again and so I picked it up and opened the text. _'My Father is happy to hear that. As to how I got your number it wasn't difficult, seeings how my Father owns the aquarium he has all the information I needed. - Sesshomaru P.S. Rin I didn't know you even had an inch of sanity.' _I read the message twice before I busted out laughing. _WOW! Who knew that Sesshomaru knew what funny was. I thought he didn't even know how to smile but yet he can crack a joke. _I smiled at my phone and then set it off to the side. I then snuggled into my bed and covered up with my blanket. Sleep didn't take long to take control and I was very happy with it.

I woke up the next morning and I knew instantly that I was alone. I always got these feelings that told me so. After a while I learned to trust these feelings and go with it. I decided that I was too lazy and tired to get out of bed. So I tried my best to go back to sleep, and with luck on my side I did. I wasn't sure what time I woke up the first time but the second time was at two in the afternoon. Of course when I woke up I felt like I slept all the way through until the next day.

I stretched and then looked at my phone. No text or call. But I did notice a hand note from Koji and an apple. _Rin you were asleep so I brought you an apple and a bottle of water. _Like always he didn't sign his name but that was ok. It still felt strange that he and Dad were taking care of me the way they were. But no arguments here, not if they were willing to talk to me about something that was new and different and not about criminals and office work.

I decided that I had to get up and use the bathroom. So I did so and then after that I made my way down stairs and seen no one around. I went to the kitchen and then did a quick check and noticed that I needed to go shopping. "Well crap no one is available to take me!" I said in a agitated voice after I texted Kagome, Sango and Miroku. I was so mad at myself that I didn't notice my phone was telling me that it has received a text message.

I looked down and then unlocked my phone and opened the message from Sesshomaru. _'Hear you need a ride. Be there in fifteen be ready. - Sesshomaru'. _I wasn't sure what was going on. I was about to ask him what he was doing but decided against it and then got my purse and the list I had made earlier and then waited outside after I grabbed my keys and locked the house up.

Sesshomaru pulled up into my drive and then got out of the car and opened the door for me. I smiled my thanks and got in. Sesshomaru closed the door to my side and then got in on his side. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him. Sesshomaru looked from me to the road that was behind us to make sure he didn't back up into anyone. "My Father said it was only right seeings how it was Inuyasha's fault you got hurt to begin with." He said and then changed gears when he was in the road.

It took a moment to comprehend what he said to me. "What do you mean it was Inuyasha's fault?" I asked him. Sesshomaru looked at me and then back at the road. "Inuyasha was the one you made the mistake of putting Li with the other dolphins instead of putting the wall up for them." He answered me. I was a little surprised but at the same time I am glad to know I wasn't the one who made the mistake. _Relived actually. To think I have been blaming myself for something that was done way before I even got there. Thank goodness. _I thought and then changed the subject to something else.

I smiled at all the bags in the back of Sesshomaru's car. _Nobody knows but I hated shopping. I mean it was a waste of time to me. I never understood why people love spending other peoples money. I would probably make for a sad excuse of a wife. The one thing I always grew up knowing was that my father planed a arrange marriage for me. He was just waiting for the right business deal to come along._

When we were a couple miles from my place I decided to ask Sesshomaru something. "How did you dad convince my dad not to sue?" I asked him. Sesshomaru didn't say a word and I seen his knuckles turn white. "You don't know?" he asked me. I shook my head and then I heard Sesshomaru growl. "Something the matter?" I asked him. Sesshomaru looked over at me and shook his head. "No just the person behind me is ridding me. I don't like it when people are that stupid when it comes to driving." He said and then pulled on to my street. After passing a couple houses we came up to mine.

Sesshomaru once again came and opened my door and told me to go get the house door and he would get the bags. I didn't argue and did as told. After over thirty minutes Sesshomaru left after putting all the food away. I thanked him and told him I would see him tomorrow. He nodded and then left. Not too long after Koji came back home. And Sunday night ended almost exactly like Saturday but earlier.

**Alrighty this chapter was the worst. I work night shift starting tomorrow and so I am trying to change they was I sleep and writing about sleep did not help me at all. It sucked and trying to stay awake is even worse. Can't wait for sleep! Less then two hours before I can lay down! YAY! Well I hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews. Also I am so happy that I made it a goal to write my chapter at least 3000 if not more. Do that chapters seem long enough to everyone or do they need to be long? **


	5. Not what it seems!

**Not what it seems!**

**Hello everyone! Sorry I have been so busy with my new job. I was working nights leaving me with no time at all to write and so I switched to days and now have more time. I am still hopin I can get one closer to home, less stress on me. But still a job is a job no matter what. Well here is an update for you all. Also I have weekends off so pester me then to write more. You will have to message me! :) Love you all for readin and reviewin. :) Enjoy!**

It has been a total of three months since I broke my ankle. I finished my last show and was now getting ready for physical and mental therapy. Its amazing what these dolphins can do for people. I know they helped me out a lot since I started working at the aquarium. And they helped me out even more with my ankle. Doctor said it was the weirdest thing but my ankle healed fasted then what it should have and I was released to walk on it, but P.E. was out for a while until the doctor was sure I wouldn't re-break it.

After about two weeks of the accident my dad went to being my old dad but Koji seemed different. He was home more, but he still would hide in his room unless I needed something that I couldn't get. I tried once to get me a glass of water and he caught me and then yelled at me and told me to call him the next time. I wasn't sure how to react to him anymore.

Today I was in my room getting ready for work when I got a text from Inuyasha. That was my 'Get your ass down here!' text. I smiled and then made my way downstairs. I grabbed my bag that was on the kitchen counter and there sat Koji at the kitchen table but this time he was doing something I had never seen him do in a long time. _Did Hell freeze over? Koji is reading a book! Wait is that my Biology text book? Should I call for help? Did aliens come and probe him? _"Umm...Koji...I...ummm...I'm going to work." I said to him and then left in a state of shock.

I got into Inuyasha's car and just sat there staring out the window. I didn't even notice we arrived to work until he shook me. "Rin what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked me. I turned to look at him and then opened and closed my mouth repeatedly and then I pinched my arm and yelped. "Rin did Koji do something?" He asked me. I looked him in the eyes and nodded. Inuyasha wasn't happy about what I said and then I spoke. "He was reading my Biology book." I said to him and then he too was in shock.

After a couple minutes we made our way into work and there was his dad and brother. This was becoming normal as I learned that their dad was the owner of the place and was also a business man in different areas. He owned anything from malls to electric companies. But with as long as he has lived anyone would have time on their hands. I smiled at both of them and then made my way to the tanks.

"Well looks like someone is ready for work." Mr. Kai said to me. "Yes I am but that is only because my brother is acting weird." I said to him as I seen some of the clients come in for their sessions. "What has he done this time?" He asked me. I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. "He was reading my Biology text book." I said and then called the girls over.

Mr. Kai was as surprised as I was and then we went on with work. "Hey Nobuo, you and Rin have some new clients. They were recommended by the drug rehab." One of the volunteers said as he handed us the list for this years program. We did the program from the first day of fall to the third week of Spring. That giving us part of Spring and all Summer to do the shows. Our program was ranked number 1 for the most rehabilitation last year. Hoping to make it two years in a row.

"Well its always fun to get the druggies in here. Usually their forced and have relapses." Mr. Kai said as he set the list down. I sighed knowing he spoke the truth. On a few occasions we have had ones that requested to get help from us and they now work for the aquarium but the number one rule for them is a drug test once a week. And this isn't no simple test either. We get both urine and hair samples. That way no drugs can get past the test. Not one person has been fired or forced to get help. We had one guy admit to cravings and he and Mr. Kai went to a specialist to see what help he could get. After two months he was happy to say the cravings ended and that he was glad we worked with him to get the help he needed.

After five hours and ten clients we were down to our last one. They were running late. And due to them being a drug user their name wasn't on the list. Those recommended from rehab got numbers, we never learned their names until they showed up. It was to make sure that no one learned their history. "I wonder where they are?" I asked Mr. Kai as I was cooling the girls down. He shrugged his shoulders and then sighed. "I hate to call in and tell them that they didn't show up." He said as he was filling out paper work. I sighed as well and they gave the girls fish for being good.

Five minutes later I was shocked to see two people I never expected to see. "What are they doing here?" I asked myself. Mr. Kai looked up and was just as surprised as I was. "Haven't seen those two together for a long time." He said and then patted me on the back. I watched as both Koji and Chi walked up to me. I looked between the two and then looked at Mai and Ling. "What are you doing here?" I asked them. Chi smiled at me and I got concerned. Chi them pushed Koji forward.

Koji seemed nervous and then looked at me. "Umm...I was told to show up. Part of my parole." He said to me and then it clicked. Koji was the last client that was sent from rehab. "But I thought you had to do community service." I said out loud. Chi smiled and then explained to me. "After you got hurt Koji asked me to help him out. I told him he needed to go to rehab. My Aunt helped him out and she gave him a choice for his rehab either community service or some sort of therapy. Judge wanted service but Koji said he wanted the best and so he asked to go to dolphin therapy. Judge said yes and here he is." She said to me.

I was surprised. I had no idea Koji had been doing this. "So all those days in your room locked up you were...? I was starting to ask and Koji laughed. "I was working on some things. I'm working on getting a college degree." He said to me. "Rin, I've learned a lot from you and I realized that Dad and I let you grow up alone and fast. I'm your brother and its about time I take that role seriously." He said and then hugged me. Chi at this point was in tears and I wasn't too far myself. Koji pulled away and smiled at me. "Rin, I promise I am going to be there for you for now on. I am going to change." He said to me. I smiled and then lead him to the girls.

I introduced Koji to Mai and Ling and soon I had him doing tricks with them. Koji really seemed to enjoy it a lot. Mr. Kai couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face and Chi was so happy to see us together that she was taking pictures. _I can't remember the last time Koji and I laughed and smiled together. _I couldn't stop myself and so I pulled the same stunt I did with Inuyasha. But I wasn't the only one laughing. I turned around to see Inuyasha and his dad laughing. Koji couldn't help it and he laughed too.

_I'm glad he's back. I missed this Koji. _Chi smiled and then handed a towel to Koji. "You are walking home. My seats are not worth this water." Chi said as she tried to stop laughing. I smiled and then gave the girls a treat. Then I seen Sesshomaru. We had been talking at lot. He would talk to me during school and he would text me whenever I wasn't at work. He also would take me to my doctor visits. _Not sure why he bothers with me but I don't mind all that much. Strange to say but Sesshomaru made me feel like a normal teenager. _

Koji finally stopped laughing and then looked at Chi. "Oh come on. You want me to walk two miles to my house?" He asked her. Chi glared at him. "Koji think about this one, your sister has no car and works here almost everyday." She said and then he looked down and nodded. "That was a dick move on my part." He said and then Chi slapped him on the head. "What was that for?" He asked her. I was trying so hard not to laugh at them. "Your little sister is here and you know I don't like such language. People who use such words need to get a better vocabulary." She said and then turned away from him.

Koji sighed and then looked to me and then nodded to Chi. I shook my head and smiled. "You're an evil sister!" He said and before he could say anything else Chi slapped him in the head again. "Ow!" He cried. I knew he was in pain Chi never hit lightly. I smiled at them and then went over to talk to Inuyasha. As I walked up to him I noticed my dad was walking towards us.

I looked around and then paused. "Did I miss something?" I asked more myself and then Inuyasha. Koji walked up beside me and then seen our dad. "Dad what are you doing here?" He asked him. Dad looked Koji from head to toe and then frowned. "Koji why are you all wet?" He asked him. Koji just stood there and thought of a way to tell our dad that he was finally ready to get help. "Well rehab sent me to get therapy." He said to him. My dad just stopped frowning and then went to a look of shock.

My dad looked at both of us and then at Koji. "You went to rehab?" He asked him. Koji nodded and then he looked my dad in the eyes. "I have also gotten a job and some scholarships to get my college degree. All online of course." He said to our dad. I wasn't sure if dad was going to believe him or not but like always he nodded then gave his attention to Mr. Takigawa. I didn't show it but it was pretty sad that he brushed Koji off the way he did.

Koji just shrugged being use to the way he treated us. Dad never told us anything. Not if his job was doing good or if he was losing it. He never told us anything about him and his life. "Mr. Takigawa can we speak in privately?" He asked him. Mr. Takigawa nodded and then excused him and dad to talk. "What in the world is going on?" I asked. Mr. Takigawa stopped in his tracks and then turned around and then looked at my dad. "You didn't tell her?" He asked him, my dad frowned at me and then asked to talk alone. The two walked away and that made me angrier.

Chi walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What is he hiding from me?" I asked. Chi and Koji shrugged and then Chi said she had to get going and so she and Koji left. I told them bye and then went and helped clean up the mess. Inuyasha had gone to where he was suppose to be and Sesshomaru stayed. I turned to look at him and then waited. "Rin, I am not going to tell you anything." He said and then just stayed silent. I puckered out my lip and pouted and he just ignored me. But I did notice he had to turn away from me when he seen what I did. So I knew how to get my way sometimes for the future. "Some friend you are." I said and then finished my work.

Like most days Sesshomaru was taking me home. When we got to my house I smiled and then told him thanks for the ride and that I would see him tomorrow at school. He nodded and then I got out and ran into the house. "Rin don't run!" Koji yelled as I was heading to the kitchen to make supper. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. "Do you know if Dad is going to be home for supper?" I asked him. Koji looked up from his laptop and shrugged. "Sorry Kid, I don't." And he went back to whatever he was doing. I sighed and then started to cook enough for all of us in case he was going to be home.

After forty minutes of cooking dad came in. "Hi Dad!" I said to him. He looked up from where he was placing his coat and nodded. "Supper will be done in like five minutes." I said to him. Koji had just entered and was getting the plates and such for us to eat. Dad went to the fridge and sighed, this was nothing new so I just ignored him and continued to cook. Finally it was done and we were all at the table ready to eat.

Half way through the meal my dad spoke up. "Koji tell me what are you getting your degree in?" Koji seemed just as surprised as I was that Dad cared enough to ask him that. Koji emptied his mouth and then told us what he was getting his degree in. "I am doing classes online for law school." He said to us. I was happy knowing why he chose such a path and Dad just nodded. _I sometimes wished dad would be a little more happy and encouraging to us for the choices we make. But I guess baby steps are in order. _

After supper Koji helped me do the dishes. "Hey Koji?" I asked him. He looked up and smiled at me. "I was wondering what was your moment?" I asked him. He seemed a little confused by my question and then he understood. "Well to be honest, I think my moment was when we brought you home and you were telling me all the things you did around the house. I was so amazed that I never noticed how much you had to grow up and how much crap Dad and I put you through." He said to me. I smiled and then went back to washing. "Rin, I can never tell you how grateful I am to have you as a little sister and I can never tell you how sorry I am for putting you through the hell I did." He said and then hugged me. It was going to take some time to get use to this Koji.

_I know that I will never get the 'Old Koji' back because we have been through too much to have him back but I can live with this one. He was going to be the closest thing to my old brother I would ever have. _We were laughing at how Koji was playing in the soap bubbles and then my dad walked in. "Rin, I need to speak with you. Koji finish up the dishes." He said and then turned around. I looked at Koji and he shrugged. I was a little nervous because my dad and I haven't had a conversation alone in forever. In fact we never had, my dad never gave me 'The Talk' or anything like that. So this must be serious.

I walked into his study and and then took a seat in one of the chairs he had. "What's up Dad?" I asked him. He looked up from his desk that was filled with paperwork and then got up and closed the door. "Rin something came up with work." He said to me. "Ok. Is work not good right now?" I asked him. He paused and then shook his head. "Then why are you wanting to talk to me?" I asked him. My dad sighed and then took a seat. "Rin, I was offered a business deal I cannot turn down." He said to me.

_I'm confused! What are you talking about?! Since when am I worth business talk? _Before I could think anymore dad got my attention. "Rin the only way for this deal to pull through is if I agree to the terms in which were stated in the documents." He said to me and I nodded. "Ok. Well Dad you always do what is best for the company. I know you'll do the right thing." I said to him with a smiled. He nodded. "Yes Rin, I always do what is best and that is why I have already signed the contract." He said to me.

I smiled bigger at him. "That's great Dad. But I'm still confused as to why you're telling me." I said to him. This question once again gave me a sigh and I was really starting to get annoyed with the sighing crap. "Rin the deal is simple I give the company something that will prove that I wont try and take everything away from them." He said to me and I once again nodded to him. "So what do they want?" I asked him. My dad just looked at me and then sat back. "They want a union that is pure." He said to me and then it started to click. "They want a marriage?" I asked him and prayed it wasn't true.

_He can't be serious about this! He wants to marry me off to someone for his job? How can he do this to me? I'm not even out of high school and he wants me to get married? If he thinks I am going to agree he is nuts! _"Rin this proposal came from Takigawa. I would be a fool to say no to him. Any man would be." He said to me and then stood up. I froze at what he said. "You want me to marry one of his sons?" I asked him. My dad nodded and then looked out the window into the night.

Finally after the shock he turned around and looked at me. "You will marry his oldest son." He said to me. I tried to take a deep breath but I felt like I couldn't breath. _In five minutes my dad has changed my entire life. I have no say in what I do anymore. I was a tool for him and he didn't care! How could he do this to his only daughter? _"If I say no?" I said to him. My dad turned around and stared at me. "Rin if you know what is good for you, you will do as I tell you." He said to me and then sat back down.

He then looked me in the eyes and gave me the coldest stare. "You will marry two weeks after you graduate." He said to me. I could feel my lip quivering out of anger and then stood up. "What am I suppose to do? Give up the life I want and do as I am told?!" I yelled at him. He stood up this time and he was angry. "Rin this is the whole reason you were born!" He yelled back at me. I froze. _The whole reason I was born? What does he mean by that? _I didn't stay to find out. Before he could stop me I ran out the room and out of the house.

I don't know where I was going but after running for a half hour I ended up at the cemetery that Sasuke was buried. I looked at his tombstone and cried. "What did I do that made him dislike me so much?" I asked and of course I never received and answer. I just sat there and then I noticed a figure walking towards me. I looked up to see the woman who not too long ago came to our house. She froze where I stood and then looked at me.

I wasn't sure what to do so I smiled at her. "Sorry am I blocking your way?" I asked her. She shook her head and then just looked at me. "Umm...can I help you?" I asked her. She seemed to come out of her daze and then smiled at me. "By any chance is your name Rin?" She asked me. I nodded. "Yes, but I'm afraid I don't know yours." I said to her. She took a deep breath and then spoke again. "I'm your mother." She said to me. I froze. _This is my mother? She is nothing like I remember but then again I was five and so young. _

I came out of my daze and looked at her. "I thought you were in prison." I said to her. She took a deep breath and then looked at me. "I was...I was released a year ago." She said to me. "Rin, I know what you think I did but what you think is not what you seen." She said to me. "Rin, I've done things I'm not proud of but my children are something I am and always will be proud of. Even if they do crazy things and get in trouble with the law." She said.

I looked at her in surprised. "You heard about Koji?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yes I did. I wasn't happy but he was young and things were tough for him and you. But I also heard of the things you have done. You got into one of the best schools, you got a job that you love, you took care of Koji and Sai." She said with a smile on her face. "Why do you still do that?" I asked her. She looked at me and then I went on. "You never called him my dad, you always called him by his name. Why?" I asked her. She frowned and looked down.

She then placed the flowers at Sasuke's grave. "Rin I was young when I had Koji, and then a little older when I had Sasuke. But I was still stuck in a phase where I wanted something more. An one dad Sai was away for over three months and I discovered he was having an affair with another woman. I felt the need for revenge and so three days before he returned I gave the boys to a friend to watch and then I ended up having a one night stand with a man." She said to me.

_I'm a product of a one night stand? The man I thought was my dad isn't my dad? How did I live almost eighteen years with out knowing? _"Sai didn't learn about the affair until the day I took the three of you for that night. He was away and ran into the guy and he saw the family picture and then told him what happened." She said to me. I couldn't help what I was thinking and before I knew it I slapped her. She didn't do anything and then just waited for me to speak.

"Do you have proof that I am not his child?" I asked her. She shook her head. "So for all you know the man that I have known to be my father could very well be my father. You know I was blaming myself for Sasuke's death from the time I was five! When all along it was both you and Dad's fault. You dragged us into your little war, and look what happened!" I yelled at her. She didn't yell back or say anything. She listened to everything I had to say. "I can't be around you right now. I don't like being angry and so when I calm down I will talk then." I said to her.

She never said anything but got a piece of paper out and handed it to me. "My number. I know you may not want to talk to me after what I just said and all but you had a right to know. I'm sorry the life you had to live. But I am proud of you." She said and then walked away. I looked at the grave and sighed. "What do I do Sasuke?" I asked the tombstone. _What do I do?_

**Well that is that for this chapter. Let me know what ya think! Also I'm so happy I must share this news with everyone but I passed my entrance exam for C.N.A school. And yes I realize that's now how you spell it but it keeps changing it to can and so I had to type it that way! :) Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed!**


	6. Fight!

**Fight!**

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a weeks. Been busy with a lot of things. Also kind of ticked off with someone on fanfic. I just have one question. Ok if you guys didn't like a certain couple would y'all go lookin for stories that had that couple? I would say no. Cause no one see's me going to look for Sesshomaru and Kagome (ewww...but that's just me. Its called an opinion and if I upset one of you readers then I'm sorry) and then tellin authors that they did something wrong. So now that my rant is over, on with the story. **

I had been ignoring my dad ever since we had that fight. He didn't seem to care. In fact I think he believed that I learned to accept it. But if I'm not his child then would that mean I would have to go through with the contract. I started to worry and didn't know what to do or who to ask. I didn't want to ask Koji because he had been thought enough and I couldn't talk to Inuyasha because then I am sure he would tell his dad and Sesshomaru. I couldn't talk to Sesshomaru because well its weird right now.

My dad left the kitchen table like always to go to work in the morning and Koji had left to go for a run. I was home by myself and it was a school holiday so I didn't have to go today. So as I was gathering the dishes I had a thought and then grabbed my dad's fork and then bagged it up. "Ok Rin, if he is your dad then you will be the good little daughter, you are and go through with the contract. If he isn't then you will walk out and find a place of your own." I said as I looked at myself in the hallway mirror. I then left a note for Koji telling him I had gone to work.

I made my way to work and then I found Mr. Kai. He seemed a little surprised to see me so early in the morning and then he seemed even more confused when I handed him the fork. "Rin?" He asked me. I took a deep breath and told him everything that my dad had told me to meeting my mother. "You can run a DNA test here. I know you can." I said to him. He sighed but did as I asked. I had learned when I was eight that he and Mrs. Kai had tried for years to have their own baby and when they finally did they lost her at birth. They had named her Riku. I felt sorry for them and Mrs. Kai told me that the reason that Mr. Kai caves so quickly is because I was like the daughter he never got to have.

Strange I know but in truth they were my true parents. I remember Koji and dad would fight and so I would run to them for safety so I wouldn't be scared. Of course back then neither person noticed when I had run away to Mr. & Mrs. Kai. Which as I child it always saddened me. Knowing that I could have gotten kidnapped and they wouldn't have noticed. But know Koji notices everything, which is a little weird. I guess I have to get use to the attention.

Finally after two hours the results were in from the DNA test that was ran. Mr. Kai looked at the results and then handed them to me. "Sorry Kid, but looks like..." He paused for a moment and then I felt my heart stop. _She was right!? No, this can't be! After my whole life and I find out! _"Looks like your stuck with the deal. DNA says he's your dad." He said as I looked at the paper. I glared at him and then punched him in the arm.

I looked down and was so relived that what everyone was so worried about was finally put to rest. I folded the paper and then slipped it in my packet and then told him I had to run. I caught a cab to my dad's office so I could show him what I found out and that I would go through with the deal. I would end my life by getting married to Sesshomaru. I just hope Sesshomaru is ok with the plan.

I made it to my dads office and as I entered his secretary was a little surprised to see me. I remembered what my mom said and then I could never recall my dad having a different secretary. I smiled at her and then went on through the hall way. I made it to his office door and could hear talking. I knew that voice and so I paused and listened in.

"Yes, I understand. Rin knows the importance of this deal and she will come around to it." My dad said. I frowned at him talking for me. _Why can I never speak for myself? _I asked myself. "I hope so Sai because you will lose everything if she says no. And you can't force her to choose this deal." Mr. Takigawa said to my dad. _Of course he would be the one to be talking with my dad about the deal. _"Sesshomaru is not one to have choices taken away from one person and seeing how he and Rin are friends it has made things complicated. Has it not Sesshomaru?" Mr. Takigawa asked his son. _Wait Sesshomaru is here? Oh man I don't know if I can tell my dad what I chose if he's here. But what Mr. Takigawa said he seems ok with it. Right? Well I will just knock and then give my dad the piece of paper. _

I was about to knock when I paused and then went to a close counter and pulled the paper out and then grabbed a pen. I wrote a note to my dad on the result page and then grabbed an envelope and then my phone went off. I pulled it out and then read the text from Inuyasha. He was telling me about a movie he wanted me to go see with him. I figured this would be a good excuse to go in and talk to my dad.

I closed the envelope and then knocked on the door. After a few seconds my dad answered his office door. He was surprised to see me and I just smiled. "Rin come in." He said to me as he stepped aside. I walked in and smiled at both Mr. Takigawa and Sesshomaru. "Hello." I said to them and then waited for my dad to speak to me. "Rin to what do we owe the honor of having you here?" My dad asked as he made his way back over to behind his desk.

I smiled at him and then I spoke up. "Oh well I was out wondering and then Inuyasha wanted to know if I could go see a movie and I was a block away and thought I would come asked instead of calling you. So would it be alright if I go? Kagome and Sango and I think Miroku are going as well." I said to him knowing he would never let me go to a movie with Inuyasha by myself. One because Inuyasha isn't Sesshomaru and two because he needed this contract. "Sesshomaru you are more then welcome to come with us." I said to him and then looked to my dad. Noting the pleasing look on his face.

After a moment my dad spoke up. "Sure you can. I think hanging out with your friends is a good idea." He said to me. "Do you need any money to spend?" He asked trying to be a normal dad in front of people. I shook my head no. Mr. Takigawa chuckled. "So independent. Well Rin, I am sure Sesshomaru will enjoy going to a movie. He has been studying hard to get in to T.U and he needs a break." He said. "Here Sesshomaru some extra cash. Pay for Rin, after all she did invite you to joy them." He said to his son. Sesshomaru nodded and then took the money his dad gave him. "Rin have a good time and you know the rules." He said to me. I nodded and then began to follow Sesshomaru when I looked down. "Oh I brought this for you." I said and then left the office.

I followed Sesshomaru out and too his car. He helped me in and then got in himself. I didn't say anything and watched the buildings pass by as we made our way to the movie theater. Every once in a while I would glance over at him and he would glance over at me when he thought I wouldn't notice. I didn't call him on it and just kept quite until we got closer to the theater. "I wrote a note to my father saying I have accepted the business deal." I said to him and then he pulled into the parking lot.

I got out and walked around and then Sesshomaru was right by my side. "Your Father told you?" He asked me. I nodded my head and then I walked with him to the front door. He didn't mention the deal again and we went in and met the others. Inuyasha groaned at his brother and then ignored him. We all went to buy our tickets and we choose a romantic- comedy. Manly because Kagome and Sango won the bet with Inuyasha and Miroku. Sesshomaru paid for my ticket and then he paid for the snacks. I was a little surprised when he ordered large sodas and large popcorn.

After we got all the stuff we needed, we made our way to the theater room. We all took or seats and talked while we waited for the movie to start. Kagome and Sango were talking about plans after high school and I wasn't sure how I would tell my two best friends that I was going to have to marry Sesshomaru. Maybe I can talk to Sesshomaru about how to make it look like we are a couple so I don't have to go through them yelling and then complaining about things. Also to prevent them from talking me out of this deal.

Finally after fifteen minutes the previews had ended and the movie was starting. I wasn't one for romantic movies and so I was tuning in an out. I hadn't noticed what was happening until the yelling started. Everyone stopped watching the movie and looked at the girl who was yelling at the man next to her. "How dare you!?" She yelled. Everyone couldn't help but stare. They were only two rows in front of us so we got a nice view of the couple. "Who is she?" The woman yelled again. The man just stayed silent. "You're a dick! I hope you know that!" She said and every time she spoke it seemed she got louder.

Poor Inuyasha had his ears down while she yelled. Sesshomaru winced once but never again after that. The woman had said something else but I didn't catch it and then we seen her throw her soda at the guy. But he moved his head in time and that was when not only my popcorn got ruined but so did my clothes. The guy turned around and looked at what the soda hit and seen me. I looked at them both and noticed the guy was checking me out. The woman huffed and then walked up to me.

I watched as she stood in the row in front of me. "Are you the hussy that he's seeing behind my back?" She asked me. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. She glared and then looked me in the eye. "Don't lie, I seen him looking at you." She said to me. I stood up at this point to get some of the soda off of me. "Yeah he looked, doesn't mean I know him." I said and then looked up in time to get slapped.

Now it was really quite. She crossed her arms and waited for me to respond. "Look if you want a fight then fight the person he is cheating on you with but don't try fighting me. An besides that I..." Before I could say anything else Sesshomaru stood up. "My girlfriend doesn't have time to cheat on me with a guy like that. Now do everyone a favor and leave him and this place and let us finish the movie in peace." He said and then took his seat again.

The woman didn't move from her place and my friends couldn't help but stare at us like we grew a second head. I sighed and then made my way to the bathroom. I had to see what I could save of my outfit. As I looked in the mirror I sighed. It was going to be my last summer outfit of the year and it's ruined. _Of all the things to happen and it was this? You have got to be kidding me. _I wasn't happy at all when I got out of the bathroom and Sesshomaru surprised me when I came out. "I know it will clash but its better then wearing a soda covered shirt." He said as he handed me the over sized shirt.

I thanked him and then went back into the bathroom stall and changed the tops out. Sesshomaru's shirt was so much bigger then me. _I guess when you have a ripped chest and you play on the sports teams you tend to wear baggy clothes for practices._ I took a hair tie off of my wrist and then pulled the extra fabric to the side and then tied it up and tucked it in underneath the shirt.

I exited the bathroom to see a waiting Sesshomaru. "Thanks." I said to him. Sesshomaru nodded and then looked me up and down. "I figured it would be easier to say we are dating so no one will judge us at the end of the year." He said to me. I nodded and then smiled. "I appreciate that, more then you know." I said and then I looked at the dreaded theater room door. "How about we head out?" He asked me. I nodded and then took my stuff from him and got my phone out and turned it on. Once we made it to his car I had texted Kagome and Sango telling them what was going on.

Sesshomaru never really said where we were going and I didn't really care. I enjoyed the quite and country road he took. He pulled up to a small little cliff area. We got out and walked a little ways and then took a seat with our feet dangling over the cliff. I liked seeing the sun setting and I liked the silents that Sesshomaru gave me. After the sun set Sesshomaru finally turned to me and spoke to me. "Rin we should talk about what will happen." He said to me and I nodded in response. "Why did you agree?" He asked me. I looked him in the face and then smiled. "Because my whole life I knew my dad wanted me in arrange marriage. But I didn't realize he wanted me to give up my whole life for one and he never really said anything about it. An when he announced I was to be married the way he said it made me freak out." I said to him and then went back to looking at where the sun had set.

Sesshomaru was quite for a moment, probably taking in what I had just told him. "What made you change your mind?" He asked me. I smiled and gave a small laugh. "I met my mother and she said that there was a chance that I maybe another man's baby. Said she cheated on my dad cause he cheated on her. So she never really knew. My whole life of blaming myself for Sasuke's murder and it was their fault. Well any who I got our DNA tested and told myself that if I was his daughter I would go through with the deal. If I wasn't then I guess I would be going to find a different place to live. Well I bet you can guess what the results were." I said to him and then waited for him to answer.

"I think it's time I take you back home. Sure your dad will be worried." He said to me. I couldn't help it and I laughed. "Yeah right! My dad show any concern over me? Maybe staying out all night is what he needs after what he put Koji and I though. He isn't even happy that Koji is getting his act together and trying to make something of himself. I swear the man hates us." I said to him as we both stood up. Sesshomaru didn't seemed happy with what I said and we stayed silent the whole drive back to my house.

By the time we made it back home it was eleven-thirty. Way past curfew and the lights were on and dad was home. "Well maybe I will get in trouble. This should be good." I said as Sesshomaru opened my door and then helped me out. We stayed like that for a moment and then I seen Sesshomaru look to the house and then back at me. I gave him the 'What are you thinking' look and before I could ask he pushed me against the car and slowly leaned down towards me and cupped my face with both his hands and then kissed me slow and light at first and then I seen him look to the house again and then he went deeper but still slow.

After what seemed like five minutes he pulled away and I not realizing was trying to chase after him. He chuckled and I blushed. "Not bad for our first kiss." He said to me. When I took in his words I frowned and then glared at him. "You jerk!" I said and slapped his arm. He looked at me and waited for me to go on. "That was my first kiss and you, you..." I lost track of what I was going to say when he pulled me in for a small sweet and quick kiss on the lips. "See you tomorrow at school, unless you want me to pick you up." He said to me. I looked at him and then looked down. "Well Kagome usually drives me and I...I'll text you when I find out if she is mad at me or if she wants the details." I said to him.

Sesshomaru nodded and the walked with me to the other side of his car and I made the rest of the walk to the house alone and watched as he drove away. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face as I made my way in. In that moment I had wished Sesshomaru had kept me because the first thing I walk into find is my dad pissed off. I looked around and Koji was no where to be found. _Figures! One time I need him and he isn't here._

I ignored my dad and headed for my room. "You ran DNA!?" He both asked and yelled at me. I turned to look at him and nodded. "What on earth possessed you to check to see if I am your father?" He asked me. I didn't realize he thought me to be so ignorant. "Are you telling me there was never a moment you doubted me to be your child?" I asked him. My dad paused and opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. "Well?" I asked him. My dad relaxed his body and sighed. "Yes I did. It was before you were even born. I knew your mother had an affair with me and contrary to believe I was not having one with Airi. Airi was working on her thesis paper and needed my help. I told your mother this and she didn't believe me. Rin when I discovered your mother was pregnant I admit I had no hope of you being my child. But Koji called me at work and told me your mother had gone into labor. I had left to be by her side and then you came into this world and from the moment I saw you I knew you were my daughter." He said to me.

I was shocked. "Then why did all the bad things happen? She said I didn't see the whole truth, what did I miss the night Sasuke died? Tell me!" I cried. I wanted to know what was so important that I had missed. My dad shrugged and then hugged me. "Rin if I knew I would tell you but I don't. I didn't find your and Koji until the police called me what happened to Sasuke." He said and then kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry!" I cried harder and then I let go and my dad cheeked to make sure I wasn't going to break down. "Rin next time you have a problem come to me and we can talk. I know I went about everything the wrong way. I guess I got so use to you being so well behaved that I sometimes forget your still a teenager." He said to me. I nodded to him and then told him I was going to go to bed for the night.

As I made it to my bedroom door my dad stopped me. "Rin." He called for me. I turned around and waited. "No more alone time with Sesshomaru." He said to me and then I remembered that I had his shirt. I smiled at my dad and then spoke up. "Dad, some lady went crazy on me at the movie and Sesshomaru was the only person who had extra clothes." I said to him. He gave me the 'Don't give me that crap' look. "Even so its passed curfew for you and that is his fault. Even if you are alone I want you home by nine-thirty for now on." He said to me. I smiled at my dad and nodded. "Night, Dad." I said and then went to my room.

I got changed into my nightgown and saw I had a text not only from Kagome but Sango as well. I created a group text so everyone would get the same massage at the same time. I told them that Sesshomaru and I were keeping it hush hush for a bit to make sure it would work out between us. They seemed to have bought and Kagome then surprised me with a message of her own. "Well can your man take you to school? I kind of made plans before school." She said to me. I told her it was cool and that I would see her tomorrow.

I made quick work to text Sesshomaru. _Kagome made plans and so I need you to pick me up and take me to school. ~ Rin. _It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to reply. _Very well, I'll see you at seven-thirty. ~ Sesshomaru. _I was about to reply when Sesshomaru sent me another text. _How pissed was your dad, when I brought you home? ~ Sesshomaru. _I smiled and then replied. _Pretty pissed. Says your a bad influence and that you took my virginity from me. I told him I willingly gave it to you.~ Rin. _I waited for a reply but what I got was a phone call. I picked it up smiling at the number. "Your joking right?" He asked me.

I muffled my laugh at his question. "Yes Sesshomaru, I was joking. Contrary to believe I am a bright young woman who knows how to keep her legs shut." I said to him. I heard a growl on the other side of the line and waited for him to say something. "Rin, I wasn't implying...never mind. I will see you tomorrow morning. Be ready." He said and then we hung up. I chuckled at the phone and then placed it on the charger and then went to bed. It didn't take long for sleep to take a hold of me.

**YAY! Update! Be happy! Sorry a lot has happened and I have been super busy. Hope you like and hope to write for you again sooner! Love you all!**


	7. Wolves!

**Wolves!**

**Hello my lovely Readers! How are all of you this hot lovely day? Surprised to get an update this soon? Yeah that happens when ya get laid off! Yes you may all cheer and be happy! Well glad you all liked the last chapter so please enjoy this one!**

I was up and getting ready for school. Today was going to be the first day that Sesshomaru and I showed up together and soon everyone was going to learn we were a couple. _Maybe it wont be that bad? I mean he seems into it an all. But then again I know Sesshomaru from our talks at school and from the way Inuyasha talks he's a player. _"I'm so screwed!" I said and then sighed. I made my way down stairs and then I grabbed me a class of milk and drank it. It wasn't long and the doorbell rang. Koji answered it and he didn't seem happy. I peeked out of the kitchen and there stood Sesshomaru in the door. I made my way over and picked up my book-bag.

"Bye Koji, love ya!" I said and then walked to Sesshomaru's car. Sesshomaru opened my door for me and closed it when I got in. "How did you sleep?" He asked me when he pulled away from my house. "Very good, and yourself?" I asked. Sesshomaru nodded me his answer and then it was silent. "You didn't bring me, my shirt?" He asked me. I smiled at him and shook my head. "Nope. I figured that you stole my first kiss I could steal your shirt." I said to him. He smirked and then nodded in agreement with me. "So does this mean at the football game your gonna steal my second jersey?" He asked me.

It took me a moment to answer him. "Depends has someone else worn it?" I asked him. He shook his head no and then I smiled and nodded. "Then yes I am. When is your game?" I asked him. He handed me a piece of paper and I looked over it. "Tonight? Seriously?" I asked him. He nodded and then smiled at me. I looked in the back seat to find his jerseys and I took the away game jersey and slipped it on. Sesshomaru just put on a smirk and then pulled into the parking lot. He slipped on his home game jersey and then we got out. I walked around his car and met up with him.

He didn't waste time in slipping his arm on my shoulders and walking us to the building. "Now if you were a cheerleader and wore the mini skirt." He said to me and I glared. "Sorry I'm only a basketball cheerleader." I said to him and he didn't waste a minute to chuckle. "Good thing I play basketball." He said and then kissed the side of my head. As we walked I noticed one thing that everyone was doing. They were all staring at Sesshomaru and I.

It took everything I had not to panic and run away. But Sesshomaru squeezed my shoulder and kept on moving and so I followed him. We made it to our first class and we took our seats. In all of our classes we sat right next to each other so it didn't bother me. Kagome came in and smiled at us and then took her own seat. I blushed and then just ignored her. Soon Inuyasha came in and the look he had was priceless. "What's going on?" He asked us. I blushed more and ignored him. Sesshomaru answered him by telling him that we are dating and then at he needed to drop it. Inuyasha did as told and then we just kept to ourselves well we tried to until Koga came in.

He seemed surprised to see me in a jersey and decided he needed to get nosy. "So Rin who's jersey are you wearing?" He asked me. I raised an eyebrow and then looked down at Sesshomaru's jersey. "Well Koga, I would think that someone like you would know the answer to that question." I said to him. He glared at me and then looked away. "You should really learn your place." He said to me and then got really close to my face. He was about to say something else when he heard a very deep and lowed growl. We both turned to see a pissed off looking Sesshomaru. "Leave her alone Koga." He said and then waited to see if he would take the warning.

Koga got the message and left right away. I was a little surprised at Sesshomaru's reaction. _Usually demons only act like that is if they are mated, right?_ _But then again it would help if I actually paid attention in that class. _Finally Mrs. Kai came in with a big smile. "I hate that smile." I said and then laid my head down. It wasn't long and I knew I was doomed. "Alright everyone guess what! Classes have been switched around and sooo...this class with be Sex Ed and your other class will be History. Alright? Well its not up to you." She said with an evil smile and then she told us to all go to our lockers and get our Sex Ed books. "I hate this class. Why do we have to take it twice?" I asked as I walked to my locker.

Kagome laughed. "Cause Mrs. Kai wants to see you fail!" She said with an I am enjoying this too much voice. I glared at her and then switched out my books. "I just thinks its dumb to have this class. I mean the demons complain cause they can small all the arousal's and the humans complain all the time cause they just want to fix the issues." I said and then I want back to class. Mrs. Kai laughed when she seen me and I glared.

I took my seat and then waited for whatever we were gonna learn to happen already. "Ok everyone we will be skipping chapter one cause it says what all your gonna learn in this book and I can tell you quick then book can. Please turn to chapter two. We will first begin reading about the importance in practicing safe sex." She said to us. I sighed and then laid my head down on the open book. "I hate this class." I said loud enough that Sesshomaru could hear and then he looked at me. I smiled at him and then closed my eyes and listened to Mrs. Kai.

After twenty minutes of talking she then told us she had another surprise for us. I groaned and then waited to hear the worst thing she could tell us. "I have decided that you will be doing a project and I am going to marry you to another student!" She said to us. Almost all the students groaned and waited for her to go on. "Alright who's ready to get hitched?" She asked and no one answered. She pouted and then grabbed her list. "Fine take all my fun away." She said and then looked at everyone. "Now if you don't like your partner then give a good reason as to why and I may change it for you." She then began to name off partners.

After a few minutes Mrs. Kai said Sesshomaru's name. "Sesshomaru your partner will be...who should your partner be? Mm...lets see how about Ka..." Mrs. Kai was cut off by Kagome. "I don't want to be his partner." She said. Mrs. Kai gave her a surprised look cause Kagome was the first to refuse a partner. She then waited for Kagome to give her reason. Kagome took a moment to think and then smiled. "Well Sesshomaru and Rin are dating I think if they work together they will make better choices." She said to me. My eyes went wide when she said that. I glared at her and then waited for Mrs. Kai's response. "Well Kagome that is a good point, I will do just that. Sesshomaru, Rin is your partner." She said to him and then went on with the list.

I glared at the back of Kagome and then waited for class to end. _My life is not officially over thanks to my best friends. They just had to make a big deal out of me dating a guy...wait I mean fake dating a guy...wait what they hell are we? _My thought process ended when the bell rang. "Now remember parents think about what kind of parents you will be and get to know each other. Now have a great day and see you third hour." She said to us and then we were off.

I walked back to my locker and huffed. Kagome laughed and was making fun of me. I glared at her and she just smiled at me. "Come on Rin its not that bad. I promise. Think of it this way, you get more time with your guy." She said and then we were off to second period. "Hate school." I said and then before I could any further a arm wrapped around me. I thought it was Sesshomaru but when I heard the chuckle I knew it wasn't and it was Koga. "So Rin, you and Takigawa huh? Well never thought he would settle for a loser like you. Apparently he doesn't know your brother very well. But how could he not. I'm pretty sure your brother is famous for all the times he was arrested for the things he did." Koga laughed and tightened his arm around me neck and I felt that it took some work to suck in air. "Koga that hurts." I said but he didn't listen to me.

After a few seconds Koga's arm was removed from my neck and I wasted no time in taking deep breaths. Inuyasha was patting my back trying to help me in any way that he could. I looked over to see Sesshomaru and Koga in fighting positions. "Oh Takigawa, you don't want to put up with her drama and loser family. Trust me nothing but trouble." Koga said. I wanted to cry because of the things he had to say about my family. But before a tear fell from my face Sesshomaru spoke up. "Trust you? Please I would have better luck with Rin's brother." He said to Koga. Apparently this is what pushed Koga over board.

Before anyone could stop them Koga went to hit Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily blocked him and then went to hit Koga. "STOP!" Everything went silent. I looked up to see everyone looking at me. Then it clicked I was the one that yelled. Sesshomaru looked at me and then ended the fight with Koga. He then walked over to me and lead me away. Koga just looked confused and angry.

I wasn't sure where Sesshomaru was taking but I realized quick it wasn't class. "Hey where are you..." Then I see the office. I looked down and Sesshomaru just held me closer. We walked in and the principal seen us and looked at us with a frown and then Sesshomaru explained to him what just happened to me. The principal wasted no time in getting Koga. Both Sesshomaru and I told our sides of the story and then we had to wait for Koga to give his. He even called in Inuyasha and Koga's friends.

After about an hour the principal called us all into his office. "Now you know we tolerate any form of abuse or fighting. Correct?" He asked us all. We all nodded and then he sighed. "You all have been suspended from school for a week." He said to us. I felt my face pale. _Wait all of us? Meaning me too? No...no way! I am so gonna be dead. My dad is gonna kill me! _"Wait a minute Sir." The secretary came in and smiled at me. "Yes?" He asked her. She then went on to speak. "Sir, Koga has been bulling Rin ever since she first came to this school..." The principal wasn't happy. "This is something to be fair with." He said and then went on to tell us what would happen with us.

"You all will finish today for a in-school and get your homework for the next week. Understood? Your parents will be called and notified." He said to us. We all nodded. In reality it was only three of us that were in trouble but still it felt like my life was over. _I am so gonna get it when Dad gets home. _I sighed and then went to turn my neck but then this pain shot through it and I cried out. Sesshomaru looked at me and then I seen his eyes go wide. "What?" I asked and then Sesshomaru was off and a few seconds later the principal was in the room looking at my neck. "Rin come with me, we are going to go to the nurse." He said and then we left.

After a few minutes we arrived to the nurses office and the principal wanted her to look at my neck. She was shocked when she seen it and frowned. I was a little worried and then finally she told the principal to call my dad and have me taken to a hospital. I wasn't a big fan of hospitals because of the last time I was in one. So after twenty minutes my dad shows up and he looks pissed and then even more so when he see's my neck. "What happened?" My dad asked. "This other student put his arm around my neck and started to squeeze it." I said to my dad and looked at the ground. "Come on Rin we are going to have you looked at now." He said and then we left.

After thirty-three minute drive we arrived at the hospital and my dad wasted no time getting me checked in. After a ten minute waiting period they finally gave me a room and then I told the nurses what was going on and then she said that the doctor would be in, in a few to see me. _I didn't want to look at my dad. I was worried he was too mad. _After a while my dad cleared his throat. "Rin..." I turned when he spoke my name. "Dad please I didn't do anything, neither did Sesshomaru. Koga has bullied me ever sense the first day of school. Sesshomaru was trying to keep him away from me cause he was tired of Koga hurting me." I said and then went back to looking at the floor.

I looked up when I heard him sigh and then waited for him to say something. "Why is it every time I turn around I learn something new about you everyday?" He asked and then before I could say anything the doctor came in and took a look. After a few minutes and asking me what I thought were dumb question he gave me a prescription. "Your neck is severely bruised and the muscles have been strained. One medicine is for the pain and the other is for the muscles to heal." He said and then sighed a school note and then sent us on our way.

My dad took me to a pharmacy to get my medicine. As we waited in line we ran into Kagome. "Hey Rin, Inuyasha told me what happened. Are you ok?" She asked me. I nodded to her and then paused. "Wait when did you start talking to Inuyasha?" I asked her. Kagome quit her panicking and then looked at me. Finally after a minute she spoke up. "He's been going around school bragging about it." She said and then she did the famous 'I'm lying to you but don't want you to know it' tick and hugged me. I pulled away from her. "Kagome you're lying. Tell the truth." I said to her and the waited for it.

Kagome sighed and then looked me in the eye. "Ok you remember the day we went to the movies?" She asked me. I nodded and then she took a deep breath and began. "Ok well everyone left and it was just us two and we were hungry and so we went out to eat and then he took me home and then he kissed me." She said to me. I was amazed. "WOW!" I said and then smiled at her. "Good luck." I said and then turned to see my dad with my medicine. "Got to go Kagome see ya when I come back to school." I said to her and then we left.

My dad took me home an then told me he had to go back to work and that I needed to rest. I told him I would and then went inside the house and to find Koji sitting in the living room looking angry. As I got closer in the room I seen Sesshomaru and Mr. Takigawa sitting as well. Before they noticed me I went back out to find my dad still in the driving holding my medicine. I went to the car and grabbed it and the paused. "Dad, Mr. Takigawa is our living room." I said and then he turned the car off and ran into the house. I followed him and I find them talking.

"Oh Rin, how are you feeling?" He asked me as I entered the house. I smiled at him. "Oh same old same old. And you?" I asked him. He smiled at me and then laughed. "Wonderful as ever. What about your neck?" He asked me. My smiled fell a little and I just shrugged. I then made my way to the kitchen and got me a glass of milk. "Wait what happened to your neck?" Koji asked as he came into the kitchen. "I got hurt that's all." I said to him and then took my medicine as directed. I put everything away and then go back to the living room and sit next to Sesshomaru. He took it upon himself to check my neck. He frowned and then looked at me. "So what is going on?" I asked him.

"My father is going to talk to your father about helping to sue Koga for what he has done. He did hurt you and so there for responsible for your hospital bill." He said to me. I frowned at what he said and then looked away. "Rin what is the matter?" He asked me. I looked at him and then shrugged again. "I just don't think we should sue him." I said and earned a strange look from Sesshomaru. "Koga has a troubled family to start with yes he gets away with more then what he should but its not him at fault its his father. He uses his position as a cop to get what he wants with out regards to everything else. He should be the one to face reality. I'm not saying Koga isn't suppose to get a slap on the hand but you can't just blame him, you have to blame the source of the problem." I said to him.

I didn't realize that everyone was listening to me and Mr. Takigawa seemed impressed with what I said and then h went and spoke to my father alone. That left Koji, Sesshomaru and I alone in the same room. This couldn't get any worse. "Rin." I turned to Sesshomaru and waited for him to go on. "I wont be playing in the game tonight. Actually I can't even go." He said to me and and then waited for me to say something. "Its cool. Besides it looks like I have a bunch of homework to keep me busy. How about you stay and we can work on it together." I said to him.

Sesshomaru seemed cool with this idea and said he would. Koji wasn't impressed with Sesshomaru and so he left. "He's not all that bad. I swear." I said to him as we got up to go get Sesshomaru's homework from the car. I told Sesshomaru what the doctor said about my neck and he seemed to take a moment to look at it. "I really hope this medicine works." I said to him and then we walked back in. I grabbed my books and then I lead Sesshomaru to my room. I then went and go us glasses of water and then went back to Sesshomaru. I left the door opened and then handed him, his glass of water.

We went to work and both our fathers came in and told us their plan and left. Koji came in a little while later and said he was going to the library to get some books before it closed. I told him cool and then went back to work on homework. After about ten minutes Sesshomaru spoke up. "Rin." He said my name and for some reason whenever he says it it makes me all happy and I smile. I looked up to see him and before I knew it he was kissing me again. I couldn't stop the blush from forming on my cheeks and I just accepted the kiss because one it was hot and two it's Sesshomaru. After a few moments he pulled away from me and then he went back to doing his homework. _Wait that's all he wanted? What the hell? What kind of person makes out with someone and then goes back to working on his homework? Jerk! _I was in no mood to talk to him now so I just did my work.

**Well here is another chapter. I am not really how well this chapter is. I have been writing it in a sleep haze so I hope its good and I know the ending wasn't that great but I have to stop here. Be happy you got update. Sorry it took over a week to get. Enjoy!**


	8. Holidays!

**Holidays!**

**Hello everyone! Glad you all like the last chapter. I do admit that I had no clue what I wrote. I had to re-read it to see what I had put. So hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

My dad had decided that he was gonna schedule a meeting during the holidays and Koji actually had to go on a school trip for one of his classes. So I was home alone...again. I sighed as I watched them leave. They planned to take me out once they both got home and we celebrated Christmas early, but it just wasn't the same. For the first time in for ever we were a family and I wanted it to be special.

I walked from the window to the couch and flopped down on it. I screamed into the cushion and then looked up as my phone went off saying I had a text. I looked at it and the picked it up. It was a message from Sesshomaru. _Coming over to get you. Going on a trip. ~ Sesshomaru. _I was really confused as to what was going on and so I texted him back asking him. Wasn't long and I got a reply. _Be over in a few start packing your summer clothes. ~ Sesshomaru. _I sighed and did as told cause knowing Sesshomaru, he would do it for me if I wasn't moving fast enough for him. I wasn't sure how long to pack for and as I got four outfits packed and ready I wanted to use those to hide all my panties and bras. I was so not ready for him to see those. Then I heard him come into my room.

I looked up at him and smiled and then before I could ask he answered me. "A weeks worth." He said to me and then I wasted no time and got me four more outfits. _Packing an extra clothes is a good idea. Especially with how clumsy I am. _I sighed and then I went to the bathroom and grabbed all the bathroom items I would need and then came back to find Sesshomaru laying on my bed. "You'll need a swimsuit as well." He said to me. I could tell my face turned red from what he said. _Oh man! I've never let any guy see me in my swimsuit. My life is over. _I went over to my dresser and grabbed my swimsuit and quickly packed it. Sesshomaru said that was all I needed and then he took my pack and started to walk me out to his car. I went through the house to see if everything was locked or turned off and then I locked the front door and went with Sesshomaru to his car.

We were half way to his house before I thought about my dad. "Crap! My dad." I said and grabbed my cell phone. "He already knows Rin. My father spoke to him about you going with us and he thought it was a great idea." Sesshomaru said to me. I sighed and then nodded and relaxed. I put my cell in my coat pocket and then felt a small box. I smiled and remembered that it's Sesshomaru's present that I have yet to give to him.

I turned to look at him and smiled. "So what's the game plan?" I asked him. Sesshomaru took a moment to answer me and then took a glance at me. "We will leave tonight at around six and get on the plane at six-thirty. It will take a little over ten hours to get to our destination." He said to me. I nodded in understanding and then looked out the window. Wasn't long and we arrived to his house. We got out and Sesshomaru took my pack to the waiting mini van and then we walked in together. Sesshomaru lead me to the sun room where his family was eating lunch.

Izayoi looked up as we entered the room and smiled. "Welcome back Rin. How are you?" She asked me. I smiled at her. "Thanks and great. How are you?" And that was enough to keep us talking. After the light lunch Sesshomaru took me to his room. I knew the way like the back of my hand. I swear that if I am not with the girls then I am over here with Sesshomaru. Koji wasn't a big fan when he heard that Sesshomaru and I were seeing each other. I had asked my dad to keep his hush, hush from everyone about the deal. I didn't want Koji to lose it...again. I was scared when Koji lost it when he heard of Sesshomaru and I dating. I thought he was going to have a heart attack the way he acted.

But after a week he sort of got use to it. He didn't like it but he didn't hate Sesshomaru with a passion anymore. Sesshomaru and I hung out in his room talking about entrance exams for college. He has been studding like crazy for T.U and I well I haven't done nothing. Everyone wants me to be a good house wife but I think I will lose my mind. But Sesshomaru did tell me that I had to work at the aquarium cause if I didn't a lot of people would be upset. So I happily agreed.

We had been talking about small things when we were called down to eat a light supper. Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and lead me to the dinning hall. We made it to the room and took our seats. We were served our dinner and just stayed quite for a little while. Then Inuyasha spoke up. "So Rin how is Koga's community service coming along?" He asked me. I smiled at him knowing the look Sesshomaru had on his face from the mention of Koga's name. "Ok he likes to try and get out of things but it doesn't work. I guess he missed a day and didn't report it and they added another week to his service." I said and Inuyasha just laughed.

After a few more topics dinner was over with and we were told to double check and see if everything was loaded and to use the bathroom while we can. I went to Sesshomaru's room and grabbed my purse and and then double checked it to make sure I had all I needed. Sesshomaru came in and grabbed his computer bag and waited for me. Then the need hit me. "Hey gonna use to the bathroom real quick." I said and then I laid my purse down and went to his bathroom. Few moments later I came back out and Sesshomaru had my purse and waited for me. He handed it to me and I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

We made it out to the van and buckled up. InuTaisho said the car ride was gonna be about fifteen minutes and then we would be at the airport. Which of course he was right and I didn't realize until we showed up that it was a private plane. The guys got all the bags and took them to the luggage space on the plane. Izayoi took me to the plane and we got on. After about ten minutes the guys got on and we were told to buckle up again. I didn't need to be told twice. "I've never been on a plane before." I said quietly. Sesshomaru leaned over and said everything was going to be fine. I smiled and nodded at him.

After another ten minutes we were in the air. We were told we could undo the seat belts and so we did. I wasn't so sure about it but didn't want to be weird and keep mine on. Inuyasha kept teasing me about heights and then Izayoi slapped the back of his head. I laughed and he whined. "That hurt Mom!" He said to her and she just kept a straight face. "It made me feel better." I stated and then everyone but Inuyasha laughed.

We stayed up and talked and it was nice cause there were board games that we could play. This family was all about spending time together. I rather enjoyed it. "Ok you win Dear." InuTaisho said as Izayoi had won her second game of Battle Ship. "She's good." I said. Sesshomaru sighed. "Its the only game she's good at." Inuyasha said out loud. His mother glared at him and then smiled at me. "Alright enough games. How about presents?" Izayoi said out loud. We all agreed and Inuyasha got the bag of gifts.

Izayoi had gotten all three of her men tickets to go see their favorite band. They each said thank you and smiled at the woman. She did good. She then smiled at me and handed me a big wrapped present. This is from InuTaisho and I. Hope you like it." She said and then I opened it to find and e-book reader. "Thank you so much. This will save me space for a little while." I said and everyone laughed. After a few more exchanges and everyone getting their gifts from me I gave mine to Sesshomaru. He seemed interested in the small box and I smiled as he opened it. He looked inside and nodded and then closed it back up. I smiled and then watched as everyone else seemed curious and wanted to know what was in the box. Sesshomaru told them it was secret and that he couldn't tell a soul.

I just kept smiling cause I knew then that he loved his gift. After a little bit of chatting I realized Sesshomaru never gave me a gift. It made me a little sad but it is Sesshomaru after all so I brushed it off. Then it was time for everyone but me to have a drink. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were told they are allowed to drink as long as their parents were around or that they promised not to leave wherever they were while drinking until the next day.

"Rin, your father said it was alright if you had some." InuTaisho said to me. I shook my head. "No thank you, Sir. Alcohol has giving me a pretty bad childhood. I'd rather just ignore it." I said with a smiled. He nodded in understanding. It was no secret now what kind of childhood I had and that was alright to me. It was nice having that out in the open. After a few minutes Sesshomaru decided he need to say something. "Rin before I forget your gift." He said handing me a tiny round thing. I tore off the wrapping and then opened the top to reveal a beautiful ring. I smiled as I seen it. I didn't realize how close Sesshomaru had been paying attention to me when I was going through wedding magazines that Izayoi gave me. I was leaning more towards a princess wedding and I wanted this really pretty princess ring and Sesshomaru got it.

I smiled more when I looked up at him and then he took the box from me and took the ring out. I head gasp from both Izayoi and Inuyasha and then Sesshomaru got down on one knee. "Rin Shibuya will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked me. I wanted to cry cause for weeks all I head was I an not going to propose to you and all that and now he is here doing the exact thing he said he wouldn't and all I could do was nod. _Wait I'm nodding? Of course I'm nodding, why wouldn't I? I mean for crying out loud he is my boyfriend. After a week from the kiss Sesshomaru and I shared he finally told me I was his and his only. So its natural I say yes, cause what he said was true. I am his and only his and I wouldn't have it any other way. _

Sesshomaru slipped the ring on my finger and then kissed me in front of the other three people. Izayoi cried and gave us hugs and InuTaisho patted Sesshomaru on his back and gave me a hug. "Good job and good luck." Inuyasha said and then told us he was going to bed. InuTaisho and Izayoi did the same and said good night. "Only your family would have a private plane that has bedrooms built into it." I said to Sesshomaru as we sat on the couch. He chuckled and then kissed the top of my head. "So like the ring?" He asked me. I shook my head and he frowned at me. "What's the matter with it?" He asked me and I just smiled. "I love it." I said and then kissed him on the lips. Sesshomaru smiled and then picked up his box.

I giggled. "Poor Tod." I said and he chuckled again and opened the box. I tipped it over and out came a small cat figurine. "We are still not going to get a cat in the future." He said to me. I pouted and then smiled. "Can I have a horse?" I asked him. Sesshomaru frowned and then looked at me. "You like horses?" H asked me. I nodded and then waited for him to speak. "If I had known that I would have took you on a ride weeks ago. We own our own horse ranch." He said to me. I smiled at him and then hugged his arm. "Its alright I will survive. I guess people think I love only aquatic animals because I work with them but in truth I love all animals." I said and then yawned. "Your tired want to go to bed?" He asked me. I nodded and then he helped me walk to his room.

He got me in there and then handed me a shirt that was in there to change into. "Are you staying with me?" I asked him. Sesshomaru looked at me a moment. "Do you want me too?" He asked me. I nodded shyly at him and he smiled at me. "Get changed and when your done open the door and I will come in." He said and then he left. I got changed quickly and then opened the door and went to bed. Sesshomaru came back in and left the door cracked so we wouldn't have to hear it. "Sleeping in new places always scare me." I said to him as he climbed in and wrapped me in his arms. Sesshomaru kisses the side of my head and then we went to sleep.

It wasn't long and I felt Sesshomaru shaking me to wake up. I opened my eyes and then groaned. "Rin, you need to get up now. We will be landing in thirty minutes." He said to me. I groaned again and then sat up. I rubbed my eyes and then got out of bed. "What time is it?" I asked him as he handed me my outfit from hours ago. "It is five-thirty in the morning." He said to me. I frowned and then watched him leave the room as I got dressed. "Why am I up this early?" I asked myself as I left the room.

I heard a chuckle and then looked up to see Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. I glared at him and then made my way over to Sesshomaru who was sitting at the table. "Why are we up at five-thirty in the morning?" I asked him as I laid my head on his shoulder and waited for whatever he planned to feed me. "Cause we are to land soon and you need to be awake." He said as he handed me apple juice and a banana. I downed the apple juice and started to eat the banana. After finishing the banana I rested my head on Sesshomaru and waited until his parents appeared. That took two minutes if that.

"Oh Rin how do you feel?" Izayoi asked me. I looked at her and smiled. "Ok I guess. Ready to go back to sleep." I told her and she just smiled as she got herself coffee. "Oh you can do that in the car. We wont arrive to the house until about six-thirty." InuTaisho said to me. I nodded and then closed my eyes again. I don't know if I was really asleep or if I was awake or whatever but it took a while for me to open my eyes when I heard Sesshomaru call my name.

I finally opened my eyes and looked at him and he kissed the top of my head and then told me to buckle up. I did as told and then waited for the landing. Fifteen minutes later we were on the ground and making out way off the plane. The guys got out bags and Izayoi took me to the mini van that was waiting for us. Izayoi took the front seat and I took the back seat and laid down. Inuyasha sat in the middle in one of the bucket seats and Sesshomaru came to the back seat and let me use him as a pillow. I smiled up at him and then closed my eyes and fell back to sleep to the sound of the motor.

I woke up on my own and I looked up at Sesshomaru. He had one hand on my stomach and the other was being used to prop his head on the ledge of the van window. I smiled at him and then waited for him to notice I was awake and that didn't take long and he gave me a half smile. I then sat up and looked around. "Are we almost there?" I asked him. Sesshomaru nodded and then pointed to a house on a hill. _Right a house or an understatement to these people. It was a freaking Victorian house that they have over in the states. But being a demon I guess its different. Man I am gonna get lost. _I noticed Sesshomaru was rubbing circles into my hand and I looked at him and rested my head as we drove into the long driveway.

"If you call this a house then what do you call my place?" I asked quietly. Both Sesshomaru and his dad chuckles and Inuyasha spoke out. "A hut." He said. Sesshomaru reached over and hit the back of his head. "Ow!" Izayoi turned around and glared at the boys. "Boys don't even start it. We made it this far so end it now." She said and then turned back around. I smiled at Inuyasha who just glared at me and then I stuck out my tongue. Inuyasha huffed and then turned away.

After another four minutes we had come to a stop outside of the house. I got out and just stared at the beautiful peace of work. "So huge and beautiful!" I said and then went with Izayoi as she led me inside. She gave me a tour of the place and I couldn't help but ask her. "Are Sesshomaru and I going to be getting a talk later?" I asked her. Izayoi paused and then turned to look at me with this serious look. I froze I have never seen a look like that. _We are so dead! They are gonna kill us! _Izayoi then started to laughed and I became very confused. "Rin, Sesshomaru and you are young but you aren't stupid. We trust you. Just don't do anything to break that trust. Alright?" She asked me. I nodded and then smiled.

We made our way back to the front door and met with the guys who just came in with the bags. "So what shall we do?" InuTaisho asked us. I walked over to Sesshomaru and waited to hear what was going one. "Well I think we could all use some free time. You kids can go do whatever and have fun." Izayoi said to use. All three of us nodded and then went our separate ways. Sesshomaru took me for a walk on the trail and talked about what we would want to do while here in Australia. "I want to go to the..." I took a moment and realized I had no idea what all I could see here. I sighed and Sesshomaru chuckled and then wrapped his arm around me and turned us around and spoke up. "How about a trip to the zoo? You like animals it would only seem like a good idea." He said to me. I nodded and jumped up and down. "I like that idea a lot!" I said to him.

"We will have to tell my parents because they will want to go too." He said to me. I nodded in understanding and then kissed his cheek. "But today we can do whatever you want." He said to me. I took a moment and then thought about something that they might have here and I couldn't think of a thing. "What do you do when you come here?" I asked him. Sesshomaru didn't do or say a thing except walk back to the house. "Let me guess you use to pick up girls." I said to him. Sesshomaru paused a moment and then kept walking. "But you wont do that anymore right?" I asked him. Sesshomaru turned to look at me and then leaned over and kissed me deeply. The kiss was so deep that he ended up pushing me into a tree.

After a few moments he pulled away so I could catch my breath. "You will never have to worry about me looking for someone else." He said and then we walked back to the house with out stopping this time. "Sesshomaru?" I waited for him to look at me when he did I got brave enough to ask him. "How many girls have you actually slept with?" I asked him. Sesshomaru didn't act like he wanted to talk about this but I felt I had a right to know. "You really want the answer to that one?" He asked me. I nodded and waited for him to give me an answer. "Truth is I have slept with..." He paused and I waited.

**YAY! Another chapter! Who is happy? Well thanks for the reviews. Question of the chapter is 'How many woman do you think Sesshomaru slept with?' Guesses anyone? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time. Love you all!**


	9. Having Fun!

**Having Fun!**

**Alright I am a little freaked out right now due to a readers review. I mean its like they read my mind. Creepy! Taraah 36 I don't know if I would say your all the way right or just half right but yes. You will learn why I am a little confused in this chapter. I am glad you all enjoyed this chapter and hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you all for reading and reviewing and addin me to your favorites! Also here is a key to understand what you may encounter in future chapters. Sorry I just now posted it. :) Hope it helps!**

_Text Messageing ~ Love you all_

_Rin's thought _

_**Sesshomaru's thoughts**_

I waited and waited AND waited for Sesshomaru to answer me. "Come on please tell me? Its not like I'm gonna get jealous or anything. I don't have a right too." I said to him and then Sesshomaru looked at me with a curious look. "Why don't you have a right?" He asked me. I looked up at him and smile. "Well cause it all happened before I met you. Its all in the past." I said and then waited for Sesshomaru to answer my first question. It took him a moment and finally he said something. "What do you consider sex?" He asked me. I blinked a coupled times and thought about his question. "Well I guess I consider sex being where a couple are naked in the same bed and the man in inside the woman and you know..." I blushed and then turned away. Sesshomaru chuckled and then kissed my cheek. "Then my answer would be none. I've only engaged in foreplay." He said to me.

I stepped back in amazement. "Wait you have never actually had sex?" I asked him. He shook his head to me and continued walking. "Can I ask why?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at me. "You just did." He stated and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Sesshomaru sighed and then looked at me. "To be honest I didn't engage in sex because I can't stand the feel of condoms." He said to me and then waited to see if I had any other questions. "Of all the things in the word and you can't stand condoms?" I raised and eyebrow and then shrugged my shoulders. "Correction condoms can't stand me. Apparently every condom brand hates me." He said and then left me to catch up. "So wait your allergic to them?" I asked him. Sesshomaru glared telling me to drop it and I bit my lip but afterwords I seen him nod.

I smiled and then ran after him and hugged his arm. "Lets go sight seeing and just see what this place has to offer." I said and Sesshomaru nodded. He texted his dad and told him where he was going and then we were off to town in a rented car. It took us about thirty-five minutes to get to town. Sessh1omaru took us to a mall and parked the car. "A mall? Really do I look like the type to shop at a mall?" I asked him. Sesshomaru ignored me and got out. I followed him and we walked hand in hand inside. "Believe it or not there is more to a mall then dresses and make up." He said to me as we made our way to a rescue shelter. "Are you gonna buy me a pet?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru just pushed me into the place and we started to look around. I paused as I seen a very tiny turtle. Sesshomaru went to go see some of the other animals. I looked at the turtles and smiled at how cute it was even though it was injured badly. "Poor Baby." I said to it and then I looked up as someone walked over to me. "Welcome. How may I be of service to you?" He asked and it didn't go with out notice that he got very close and was checking me out. I took a step back and pointed to the turtle. "What happened?" I asked him. The guy frowned for a moment and then stepped closer. "Horrible thing he was actually caught by a family they noticed he was swimming funny and so they picked him up. From what our vet has decided is that he was hit or caught in a mouth of some animal." He said to me.

I sighed looking at the poor thing. "How long has he been here?" I asked him. The man sighed as well and looked at the turtle. "About two months. He's not getting better. In fact the Doc. is talking about putting him to rest. Now enough about this sad and depressed looking animal lets talk a little about you." He said to me. I looked over at Sesshomaru who was starting to get angry. "Look you seem nice an all but my fiance is really picky about guys and hitting on me." I said as I stepped back once again.

The guy turned around to see a very pissed off looking demon and then he went to a professional attitude. "Now this turtle why is it here and not someplace else like a zoo or something?" I asked him. The man shrugged and then looked a little scared when Sesshomaru walked over to me. "We have to save the little guy." I said to Sesshomaru. He looked at the turtle and then looked at me. "Get me the papers for the turtle." He said to the man and before I knew it the guy was gone.

I looked up at Sesshomaru to see an angry look on his face. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up and smiled at him. Sesshomaru wrapped me tightly in his arms and I could tell he wasn't going to let me go anytime soon. "Hey don't be angry with me. I did nothing to encourage him." I said to him. Sesshomaru looked down at me and then back up when the man came back with the papers. Sesshomaru sighed all the papers that needed to be signed and he told the man that someone would be here to pick it up.

We left the store and Sesshomaru took out his cell and called his dad. The phone call last two minutes and then Sesshomaru was taking to a different store. "Book store?" I asked him. He smirked and then we wondered around looking at the books. "Ya know your parents just got me and e-book." I said to him and he nodded and then pointed to a shelf that had small booklets that had a list of e-books. He smirked at me and I glared at him. I grabbed different genres of books and then handed them to him. He took them with out arguing and then I was done in this store. Sesshomaru paid for them and then got them bagged. Sesshomaru walked me out of the book store and then I seen a store that I wasn't sure what it was.

I poked Sesshomaru and then pointed to the store. Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow and looked between the store and I. "What store is that?" I asked him. Sesshomaru smirked and then wrapped his arm tighter around me. "I'll show you." He said and then waked me to it. Sesshomaru then covered my eyes as he guided me into the store and then we stopped. "Are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded and waited. Sesshomaru took his hand away from my eyes and then I opened them.

Sesshomaru had placed me in front of a stand of body jewelry. "WOW! It all looks so pretty." I said and then seen a cute ring and then frowned. "All cool and all but if you haven't noticed I don't have body piercings. My ears that's it but nothing else." I said to him and then he pointed to the counter. "Get it done. You have mentioned that you wanted to get it done before. So do it now." He said to me. Wait you want me to get my belly button done?" I asked him. Sesshomaru shrugged and then looked at the rings and I smiled. "Alright I will." I said to him. He turned to look at me and then smirked.

In fifteen minutes I was laying on a table and Sesshomaru had his phone out video taping me. Says no one would believe if there wasn't a video. As I laid there I started thinking to myself. _Why am I doing this again? Right I wanted to show Sesshomaru up. I should learn to back down from his challenges. _I was pulled out of my thoughts when the guy came over with the needle he guy told me to take a deep breath and so I did and that was when I felt the pinch.

After I thought it was ok to breath again I looked at Sesshomaru who seemed impressed that I didn't cry or anything. _Victory is mine! _The guy explained how to take care of it and what I needed to do and then I was free to go. Sesshomaru treated me to rings for doing so well and I was happy. "Sesshomaru you sure are spoiling me today." I said to him. He smirked and then took me to the food court. We went to a deli shop and got us subs and then went to find us seats.

After chatting for ten minutes a girl walked up to us. "Well Sesshomaru surprise to see you here." She said in a flirty voice. I raised and eyebrow at her and then waited to see if she even noticed me. She didn't. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment and then looked down at his sub. "I know you how?" He asked her. Her smile became tight for a moment and then she noticed me and glared. "You don't remember when you came to my party and we had that...well you know that special moment together." She said with a seductive smile and I ended up laughing and choking on my own food.

The strange woman glared at me and then went back to looking at Sesshomaru. He was ignoring her very well. I smiled at a thought I had and then grabbed my cell and sent Sesshomaru a text. _Hey, can I do something totally funny and you play along? ~Rin _I heard Sesshomaru's phone go off and then I seen him read the text and then I seen push the screen three times and I knew it was a yes cause he also nodded. I took a drink of my ice tea and then it was gone and I smiled. "Babe can you get me some more tea?" I asked him. Sesshomaru looked at me a moment and then he spoke. "Rin you know what the doctor said about caffeine. I pouted at him and he waited and I finally agreed to go with water.

The woman huffed and then walked away. Sesshomaru came back with water and and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Sesshomaru was just as amused as I was. After ten more minutes we threw away our trash and grabbed the bags and then left the mall. I was tired and ready to rest. We got into the car and I looked at my belly button and I smiled. Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and kissed it and then held it as he drove.

We finally made it back to the house and Sesshomaru helped me carry all my thing to my room. "I still can't get over how beautiful this house is. I mean its just so pretty." I said and then flopped down on my bed. Sesshomaru followed me and then laid next to me on his side so he could face me. "So would you like to own something like this?" He asked me. I looked at him and shook my head no. He seemed confused. "Just because I like something doesn't mean I need to own or live in it." I said to him. "No my dream house is something different. I want to live in something a little smaller will less rooms." I said to him. Sesshomaru took in what I said and then we just looked at each other.

I rolled over and then positioned myself over Sesshomaru and looked him in the eye. "How many babies are gonna want?" I asked him. His eyes grew wide and then he smiled at me. "How many are you willing to give me?" He asked me. I smiled and then kissed him. "I was thinking maybe eight." I said to him. Sesshomaru smiled and then pulled me closer to him and kissed me deeply. I got off of him and then made my way down stairs for a snack. I grabbed me and apple and then turned around to smack right into Sesshomaru. "Dad just texted me and told me that he is making arrangements for the turtle." He said to me. I smiled at him and then took a bite of apple. "That's good." I said and then concentrated on my snack.

Sesshomaru and I went back to my room and sat on the bed just thinking to ourselves. I finally got board and decided to fill the silents. "I'm board play a game with me." I said to him. Sesshomaru looked up at me and then took a moment and then sat up. "Alright may I ask why kind of game your in the mood for?" He asked me. I took a moment and shrugged my shoulders. Sesshomaru smirked and then kissed me lightly. "What is going on in the head of yours?" I asked him. He smirk and then pulled away form me and and then got up and left the room.

After about thirty seconds Sesshomaru returned with a deck of cards. "What are those?" I asked him. He smiled and then sat on the bed. He split the deck in half and then handed me one deck and kept the other for himself. I read the game title on the card and blushed. Sesshomaru decided to go first. "Would you rather have someone eat you out, or would you rather have sex with a midget?" He asked me and I took a moment and thought about it. "I guess beeatout." I said all together and seen the smirk appear on his face. I sighed and then looked at my card.

I read it and then blushed. "Would you rather cheat on your partner with a model, or would you rather stay with your partner and make love to them all night?" I asked him. Sesshomaru kissed me and then whispered in my ear. "Stay at home all night." He said and then pulled away. I blushed and then waited for him to ask me a question. "Would you rather have a threesome, or would you rather masturbate to a porn movie?" My eyes grew wide and I wasn't sure what to answer cause I didn't know. "Umm...masturbate. I guess." I said covering my face with a pillow.

After and hour of playing somehow Sesshomaru ended up on top of me making out with me. "We shouldn't be like this. Things could turn out differently." I said to him. He smirked and then kissed me deeper. No one said we had to have sex. Nothing wrong in a little foreplay." He said to me and I blushed. "What if someone come back?" I asked him. Sesshomaru smiled and then showed me a text from his dad. _Won't be home until ten. Your mother wanted Inuyasha and I to watch a show. Count yourself lucky you weren't with us. Love you, Dad. _I blushed and then I felt Sesshomaru's hand go under my shirt.

I felt myself start to panic and Sesshomaru must have felt it as well cause he started to nibble on my neck and I started to calm down and then I felt him bite down on my neck and for some reason I had a fact from Demon Sex Ed. Class and we learned that when I demon has decided to mate and bond with that person then they will bite down and it will leave a a mark of their teeth. Before I could think anymore Sesshomaru pulled me into a lustful haze and I was once again lost to the world. After and hour of being in this haze Sesshomaru stopped and then I couldn't help but feel sleepy. "Rest Rin." He said to me as he covered me up. I looked up at him and smiled and then snuggled into his chest. Sesshomaru wrapped me in his arms and held me until I fell asleep.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

I held Rin closer to me. I was never going to let her go. I claimed her as mine. I knew she was mine from the moment I saw her. I kissed Rin on the temple and then I watched her sleep. At around ten my father came in and smiled at me. I waited for him to say something and then he took his time. "I see you marked her." He said to me. I nodded and then he chuckled. "Well glad to know she means so much to you Son." He said and then made his way out of the room. _**Probably on his way to tell Mom no doubt. The man doesn't know what a secret is ever sense they got married and mated. **_

I sighed as I went back to watching Rin sleep. _**So peaceful so beautiful and all mine. I will kill anyone who tries to take you away from me and or even a male who thinks he is worthy to be in your presence that thinks he has a chance with you. Only I can see you like that. **_

I had been watching Rin all night. I hadn't realized how long until she started to wake up. I looked over at the clock and seen that it was four in the morning. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips and couldn't help but get lost in her taste. She was so sweet. Rin sat up and started to stretch when she whined in pain. She reached over to her neck and touched the area. "What happened?" She asked me.

I lightly ran my fingers over the mark and kissed it lightly. "Its my mark." I said to her. She paused for a moment and then turned to look at me. "Wait you mean the bonding mark? The mark that means that no male can touch me and I cannot touch another male unless you die?" She asked me. I nodded to her as I looked at the mark and then lightly kissed it again. She got out of bed and I just sighed. I followed her to the bathroom where I found her looking at the mark. _**She looks amazing no matter what. Her body is perfect and soon it will all belong to me. She will bare my children and make a good mate. **_

I pushed myself off from the door frame and came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You looked beautiful." I said to her and then she turned around in my arms. "My dad will freak when he sees what you did to her perfect virgin daughter." She said to me. I smirked and then kissed her deeply. "If he heard what I heard last night or smelt what I smelt he would not think you to be a virgin." I said to her and I got to see that deep rose red blush creep upon her cheeks.

After ten minutes of kissing her to make her blush deeper she pushed me to the bed and asked to cuddle. "Sesshomaru?" I heard her say my name. I looked her in the eye and waited for her to go on. She took a moment to speak. "Why me?" She asked me. I took a moment to think about her question. I knew what she meant. Why did I pick her to be my mate. "Simple really we fit together. So there for I have claimed you as mine and you will remain mine until death do us part." I said to her. She seemed to be ok with this. I told her already that I was never going to let her go. I told her she was mine and that she will only be mine.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked for me again. I nuzzled her neck. "Yes?" I asked her. She giggled and then looked at me seriously. "What's it like?" She asked me. An for the first time I had not clue what she was talking about and then she blushed and went on. "What's it like to have an orgasm?" She asked me. My eyes went wide for a moment and I smirked. "Well I can show you better then trying to explain it to you." I said to her. She blushed and then turned away from me. "Convent my favorite position." I whispered in her ear. I could smell her arousal and knew she wanted it. But she surprised me by grabbing a pillow and flipped over to face me.

I sat up as I watched her hug a pillow to separate us. I growled and glared at her and before I knew it she was out like a light again. "Damn woman never letting me having my way with her." I said softly and kissed her cheek. _**Soon very soon she will be all mine. Wont be long and I will have her under me screaming my name telling to go faster. **_As the thoughts went on I felt my sweats getting tighter and tighter. I groaned and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and started a cold shower. "This is going to be a very long holiday break." I said and got in under the water.

**Two updates within three days? WOW! That is just so cool! Who's happy? I know I am cause that means I get reviews which always make me happy. That and I will be too busy tomorrow watching How to Train Your Dragon 2! I'll let ya'll know how good it was if you don't go see it. Hell I'll tell you anyway. :) Love you all and thanks for helpin me get to thirty reviews means a lot to me. :) Love you all!**


End file.
